The Scent of His Woman
by Reader575
Summary: So the inspiration for this story is the Maroon 5 song Animals, the movie Wolf and a smidgen of the Twilight series (just in terms of locale).
1. Chapter 1

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 1

A/N - So the inspiration for this story is the Maroon 5 song Animals, the movie Wolf and a smidgen of the Twilight series (just in terms of locale). I tell you, if I heard Animals once today I heard it 20 times. Every time I hear the song I think of Olitz; not the band's video that's just a little to kinky. The chapters for this story will be capped at 1000 or less words because I want to challenge myself to focus on character interaction and not so much on the depiction of the surroundings. I want the dialog to speak to your imagination and let you set the scene. Please let me know if this writing approach is working so I can make adjustments if need be.

Disclaimer – I own nothing the Scandal characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.

/

The Connection is Made

"I saw her Cy. After all these years, there she was standing in front of me smiling as if no time had elapsed. Beautiful as ever with that smile that lights up your soul. We sat in the airport bar talking about anything and everything for hours. Our conversation was engaging, unhurried and effortless. We were so caught in our talk we missed our flights." Fitz paces back and forth, as he recounts his recent encounter to his partisan. "I touched her Cy. I had to; we were like magnets, drawn together by an invisible force. The strange thing is the moment I stepped into the airport I had this feeling I was going to see her. I knew she was somewhere near. It's the sign I've been waiting for Cy."

"Fitz what are planning to do? Do you really think she will be able to handle your affliction?"

"I'm confident this treatment will cure me. I done the research and studied the writings. The time I spent with the remnant of the Mandan tribe affirms all I have read and what the Cowlitz have told me. My challenge will end very soon Cy. The shaman assured me as long as I have this and stay indoors during the designated times, I will be free of this cursed disease in due course."

"I thought the Mandan were extinct," Cyrus comments crinkling his brow.

"No they are part of what's known as The Three Affiliate Tribes; the Mandan, Hidatsa and Arikara."

"Fitz, I don't want to dash your hopes but we've been down this road so many times before and the result is always the same. I am sorry you see your condition as a disease that has befallen you rather than a component of your being that makes you who you are. The affliction as you call it has not prevented anyone in your family from leading full, productive, accomplished lives. You have managed to live a normal life, well at least as normal as possible given the circumstances."

"Don't you see Cy our meeting was not happenstance. For god 's sake, Cy we were in North Dakota. What are the chances of us meeting in North Dakota? I am telling you Cy this is no fluke. I have longed for her for nine years and fate delivered her into my lap in the most unlikely of places. Olivia is it for me. I can have no other. "

"So what exactly is your plan?"

" I'm a writer Cy I can write anywhere, plus I sit of the Board of Grant Pharmaceuticals which is based…"

"I know, I know, which is based in Seattle." Cyrus reluctantly nods his head in agreement.

"She's working at a law firm in Seattle. She was in North Dakota to settle the estate of one of her clients. The minute she walked through the doors of the terminal her scent filled my nostrils. It had been years since I reveled in her scent. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming. I could not believe it, I was afraid to acknowledge it and tried to ignore the smell but the pull got the better of me and I followed the scent to the airport gift shop. It was 10:45 in the morning on a Tuesday in Fargo North Dakota when I was reunited with my truth, the love of my life, my mate. There stood my beautiful Livvie in all her sweet glory."

"Is this why you and Mellie have never connected? Did you…? When I caught her in your room during the change, had you already?"

"Yes, I had already imprinted on her. I can be with no other."

/

"Abby I tell you it is was surreal. I mean really, what are the chances of us running into one another in North Dakota? It was like something out of a movie." Olivia shared excitedly.

"Well dish, how did he look? We have not seen him since high school. Is he still the walking sexsicle that all the girls want to lick?

"He looks good, really good. He's more muscular, I think he may be a little taller also and his voice, OMG, that baritone voice made the hairs of the back of neck stand on end."

"Details Olivia, give me the details," Abby blurts.

"I was standing in the gift shop about to purchase a few magazines for the flight and felt someone staring at me. I nonchalantly turned around and he was just there, staring at me. He had the most wanton look in his eyes; it was exciting and unnerving at the same time."

"Even after all this time?" Abby questioned.

"Even after all this time," Olivia whispered. I don't remember seeing him walk over to me, but literally within the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me. I said 'hi" he said "hi", we grinned at each other and the next thing I know the magazines, my purse and my coat are falling to the floor of the gift shop. My hands are his waist, his hands are cupping my face and we are kissing. Not the, "oh it is good to see you" type kiss, it was a "book'em Dan O" for lewd behavior type kiss." Olivia fans herself as she retells the story.

"What! Are you kidding me? You made out with a man you have not seen in nine years in the middle of a gift shop! Good for you Prudence Von Chastity," Abby howls.

"Yep. Strangely enough I did not care we were standing in the middle of a gift shop. Honestly it seemed as though we were in a bubble or some alternate world all our own."

"Olivia, I don't know what to say. You have lived like a nun since he left. I have to admit I have never understood what kind of hold he has on you that you willingly pined for him for nine years. He left you and he never tried to find you. Frankly, we all thought he was dead. I mean he did leave to undergo treatment for some terminal illness; at least that is what his family told everyone. Anyway Liv, continue, you were making out in the gift shop between the beef jerky and the refrigerated drinks."

"I know, I know, but there is something about him that drives me wild. The second he touches me or I breathe in his scent all I want to do is take off my clothes and let him do whatever to me."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Take off your clothes and let him do whatever to you." Olivia smiles but does not answer the question.

"Oh my God, Olivia, seriously!"

"What the hell else is there to do in North Dakota?"

/

Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review if you have a chance.

Next up, how they met.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 2

Nine Years Ago

"Olivia, I understand this move will be difficult for you but I want my family with me. Opportunities like this just don't come out of the blue and fall into your lap. I have worked very hard to make a name for myself and those efforts are finally paying off. Naturally, I want you and your mom with me to share in this reward."

"Dad, don't get me wrong, I'm happy about your promotion and proud of you but you are asking me to sacrifice more than I already have. Why can't I stay here with Uncle Chuckie? This is my senior year. It is suppose to be the culmination of all **my** hard work. I have done everything you have ever asked of me and then some my entire life. I have been the trooper, the good soldier. This year is suppose to be the year of Olivia. This year is suppose to be about me and what I want. We had agreement; you promised me! Mom, say something!"

"Olivia sweetheart, please..." Maya takes Olivia's hand, rubs her upper arm and gives her a sympathetic smile.

"No, mom, are seriously taking his side?" Olivia is peeved.

Maya maintaining an even tone, "Olivia, I am not taking anyone's side."

"Yes you are by co-signing to this move!"

"Olivia, watch your mouth. Being upset does not give you the right to be disrespectful. I suggest you adjust your attitude or this conversation is over. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dad, isn't this a temporary assignment for you anyway? Why do you want to uproot our family for a 24-month gig? You've never brought us along during your other deployments; why now?"

"Olivia this isn't like my other assignments. For the first time, in a very long time long time, I'm being deployed stateside. All my previous assignments have been overseas in some rather unfriendly countries. Safety was always a concern and I was not willing to endanger you or your mother's life. This time safety is no longer an issue. I want my family with me because I don't want to miss another family dinner, parent-teacher conference, swim meet or argument over your choice in clothing. I want some normal before you head off to college. Olivia, you are smart, charismatic, and beautiful. You will have no problem making friends at your new school. Trust me honey the future is not as dire as you imagine." Eli smiles hoping his words placate his daughter.

"I get it dad. You want to make up for lost time but one year cannot make up for twelve. My friends and I have plans to make our senior year one for the record books and in a matter of minutes you have managed to rip those plans right out of my hands. You've unilaterally decided I should give everything up, and for what. To move to a place where the sun barely shines and it rains twelve months out the year."

Olivia starts to cry and Eli begins to lose his resolve. He takes Olivia into his arms and hugs her tightly. Maya massages his shoulder lending her support and assurance to her husband.

"Dad, you have yet to explain why cannot stay here and live with uncle Chuckie. I am sure he will have no problem with me camping out at his place for the year." Olivia sniffles and hiccups between pauses in the conversation.

"I don't want to leave my friends, Edison, or the swim team. You can't ask me to give up everything that matters to me."

"Olivia I wish I could allow you to stay but your uncle is not the most mature or reliable adult."

Maya chimes in, "baby we both wish it were possible for you to experience your senior year the way you planned. You are right, your senior year should be the pinnacle of your high school sojourn and I wish the stars were aligned to make that happen but sometimes what we want and reality are entirely two different things. Fortunately, we hear your new school is fantastic. The kids are friendly and high achievers like yourself."

"Olivia all we ask is that you give this a chance. Can you do that for me Livvie? Just give it a try."

"Do I have a choice," she smirks, wipes her eyes and heads to her room.

"She hates me My. Our baby girl hates me."

"No she doesn't. Olivia is upset for now, but she'll adapt, make new friends and be daddy's sweet girl once again. Don't worry."

"Maybe we can fly her friends and Edison out for a weekend after we're settled."

"Maybe. I don't like that Edison character."

"Why?"

"I don't know, there is something about him I find off-putting."

"Well your daughter likes him a lot; so put on your best poker face papa bear."

"I'll try mama bear."

/

Olivia drove into the student parking lot a full hour before school was scheduled to start. She wanted to check-in, get her class schedule and go to class at the same time as the other students. She wanted to avoid the inevitable awkward late to class arrival scene and the accompanying uncomfortable new student introduction highlighted by her standing on display in the front of the class anxiously looking for an open seat. School has already been in session two weeks and all she wants to do at this point is blend in. After finding the perfect parking space she hastily exits her vehicle, camouflage backpack in tow. A gentle breeze greets her as she stops to gather her thoughts and take a deep breath before trudging forward into the belly of the proverbial high school beast. Her wind kissed skin emits a faint aroma of her chosen fragrance for the season.

"Nice car", she hears a voice say from behind.

Turning around she is met by the face of a smiling lanky red-head. "First day, she asks?"

"Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If you notice aside from your car, my car is the only other car in the lot. Most of the students wait until the absolute last minute to arrive. You won't find too many eager beavers here."

"I see, good to know. I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope."

"Abbey, Abbey Whelan." The two shake hands.

"So Abbey why are you here so early, if you don't mind me asking?

"I want to try out for the track team so I come early to get in some quick conditioning each morning."

"Do you participate in sports Olivia?"

"Yes, I do. I was captain of the swim team back home."

"Wow impressive. Are you planning to try out here? I hear the team here goes to the nationals every year without fail."

"I don't know maybe." Olivia responds reservedly.

"Why are you reluctant? Did your team back home suck?"

"No, state champions for the last two years actually." Olivia beams.

"Perfect, you have great credentials, so you'll try out for the team; yes? Sign-ups are this week and tryouts next week."

"I'll think about it. Look, I need to pick up my class schedule; can you direct me to the school office?"

Sure it's on the way to my locker. Maybe we'll have a class or two together."

"I hope so. It would be nice to see a familiar face."

"Let's meet for lunch. I'll introduce to a few of my friends."

"Thank you but you don't have to change you plans for me."

"I'm not changing my plans, I want you to join me and my friends for lunch. Consider me your unofficial welcome committee."

"Okay, if you're it is not an imposition."

"Olivia Pope I like you. You are an odd duck. I think we are going to be great friends. Come on, I'll show to the office." Abbey grabs Olivia's arm and leads her to the office. Abbey, never at a loss for words, jabbers on about whatever comes to her mind from the parking to the office. Olivia likes Abbey and thinks the two definitely have the makings for a fine friendship.

/

Fitz and Harrison are rounding the final curve headed to the last set of hurdles. Running neck and neck into the wind they both simultaneously crash into their respective hurdles after inhaling an unusually arousing feminine scent. Huck is stationed in-field, preparing to throw the shot-put, but after catching a whiff of the fetching odor, spins around and throws the heavy metal ball in the wrong direction narrowly missing the head of an unsuspecting pole-vaulter. He stumbles over to his best buds and falls to the ground. Sniffing the air, the three become even more excited as they sense the scent starting to dissipate and growl softly at each other. Suddenly realizing what happened, they start laughing at each other.

"What the hell was that? Whoever she is I have to meet her."

"Stand line my friend I think I may have found my future wife."

"Fitz you have Mellie, you are not in the running for the mystery woman's affections."

Before Fitz can respond, Mellie is at his side assessing his injuries. Harrison and Huck chuckle to themselves, brush off their shorts and head for the locker room to shower, living Fitz to deal with his wannabe girlfriend.

"Mellie, I'm fine; please stop touching me." Mellie a clueless wonder is under the misguided notion her touch over-stimulates Fitz thus the reason, she thinks, he always gently rejects her physical overtures. The truth is Mellie's touch repulses Fitz. Everything about her makes his skin crawl. If it were not for their fathers joint business dealings Fitz would kick her irritating mange-inducing ass to the curb.

"Are you sure you are okay, honey?" Her syrupy sweet delivered concern makes Fitz roll his eyes.

"Yes, Mellie, see, not even a scratch." He flips his extended hands back and forth to show her his injury free status.

"Fitz.."

"Ah Mellie, I need hit the shower, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She tries to peck him on the cheek but Fitz gets up and runs to catch up with Harrison and Huck.

_Poor Fitzgerald, this must be so hard on you. How much longer can you hold out? Whenever you are ready, I'll be right here waiting for you my love. Mellie sits and imagines what making love to Fitz would be like. She only hopes she can physically endure the avalanche of pent-up tension he's destined to release. _Happy in her thoughts she scurries off to class blissfully ignorant.

/

"Hey, let's meet by the bleachers for lunch. I'm not in the mood to deal with Mellie's fawning," Fitz suggests to his friends.

"Sure, no problem man. How do you stomach her? Under all that soap and water is something, I don't know what it is but it offends my senses," Huck says.

"Wait, there it is again; that scent from this morning. It is really strong now. I think it is coming from that classroom. Isn't that your English class Fitz?"

"Yeah, it is." Fitz fist pumps his friends and sprints to his classroom.

As soon as he enters the classroom he sees her. He inhales deeply and fills his lungs with her one of a kind natural fleshy scent. Olivia casually looks up to scan the faces of her peers who are gradually filling the paired seats of the classroom. Two deep cerulean soul diviners packaged in a six-foot brown-haired strapping male form interrupt her visual survey. The eyes of the interrupter literally caress her body, touching her in a way beyond description. Olivia cannot explain influence of the invisible force but it sets off unexpected feelings of arousal within her body. They both unconsciously lick their lips. A seductive smile spreads across Fitz's face. Olivia shies away from his penetrating gaze with a blushing grin as she lowers her head suddenly fascinated by the green lines of her college rule notepad.

"Mr. Grant please take a seat, class is about to begin. Mr. Grant, Mr. Grant are you listening to me?"

"What, I'm sorry. What", Fitz stammers.

"Please take your seat so the lesson can begin."

"Yes ma'am."

Mellie pulls the chair out next to her. Fitz however, has other plans in mind and takes the empty seat next to Olivia. Embarrassed by his snub, Mellie attempts to play it off by moving her backpack and purse onto the chair pretending to search for some item needed for the lesson.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Fitz."

"Olivia, Olivia Pope" she softly shares. Her parents always stressed the importance of making a good impression by using one's entire name when meeting someone new.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Pope." He offers her his hand. They shake hands, a current of electricity zings through their bodies igniting passion's flame. Their eyes lock and neither is aware of anyone else in the room until Mrs. Pfeiffer clears her throat. Releasing hands, the pair focuses their attention on Mrs. Pfeiffer at the front of the classroom.

"Now that the salutations are over with may we proceed with learning about the collective works of Sylvia Plath?"

"Sorry," they sing in unison.

Mrs. Pfeiffer, a seasoned educator, goes on to detail the triumphs and tragedies of the famed author. Olivia is trying hard to pay attention; feverishly writing down Mrs. Pfeiffer's every word verbatim. It's bad enough being near Fitz muddles her mind but the left-handed enticer sitting to her right, repeatedly finds it necessary to brush his arm against her arm while jotting down lecture notes. _Why is he touching me? No, a better question is why am I letting him touch me?_ _Why am I so drawn to him? He's a stranger yet my feelings for him are very strong. Why is it so easy for me to forget Edison?_

Mellie's head and chest are pounding. _Is Fitz actually flirting with the new girl? Is he touching her? What the fuck is going on? How could he do this to me? No, no, this means nothing. He is simply being polite. She is new to the school and he wants her to feel welcomed. Yes, that's it. He's simply being a gentleman. He cannot possibly be interested in someone he's barely spoken two words to._

The bell rings, the students shuffle out the door hurrying to their next class. Fitz takes Olivia by the hand. "Do you need help getting to your next class?"

"Uh, uh, no I think I can navigate the labyrinth halls of Cedar Park High on my own. But thank you for asking." She smiles at him stifling a laugh.

"Do you have plans for lunch? I'd like to show you around the school if no one else has volunteered."

"Maybe to tomorrow. I'm meeting my new friend Abbey for lunch today."

"Great, then it's date tomorrow."

"A date you say. So are you trying to date me?"

"If you have no objections."

"Off-hand I am unaware of any impediments at the moment; however the day is still young."

"I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior to avoid giving you an excuse to turn me down."

"I need to get to my next class Mr…"

"Grant, Fitz Grant. What is your next class?"

"Calculus with Mr. Whitmore."

"Well Ms. Pope I too have Mr. Whitmore for calculus next period. May I escort you to class?"

"Yes you may kind sir." Olivia takes Fitz by the arm and they make their way to the next class.

Mellie standing in the back of the class witnessing the playful banter between Olivia and Fitz is dumbfounded. _I need to nip this in the bud. No dark skin temptress is going to take my place. _Bonnie and Kate, Mellie's click buddies, enter the classroom looking for Mellie. "Hey Mells, move your ass or we are going to be late for class," Bonnie yells.

"Bonnie your language", Mrs. Pfeiffer admonishes.

"So Mrs. Pfeiffer."

Mellie gathers her bags and the trio walk out into the hallway.

"Mellie who was that girl hanging off Fitz's arm?"

"A transfer student named Olivia Pope. Fitz got wrangled into showing her around campus."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Just say what you want to say Kate!"

"Okay, those two looked pretty chummy. Are you and Fitz…?"

"Fitz and I are fine. No need to worry about us and there's no need to worry about Olivia Pope. I plan to explain to her exactly who is off-limits and how things work around here."

/

A/N -Well, no surprises here; instant Olitz attraction.

I know what you are thinking; what happened to the 1000 words or less? I don't know. I couldn't find a good place to break the storyline.

So Mellie makes Fitz's skin crawl and Harrison and Huck are lupine lads.

Next up we find out the details of what happened in Fargo. Warning smut alert ahead.

Review, follow or favorite. It all makes me smile. Take care until next.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scent of His Woman**

**Chapter 3**

_**Hector International Airport, Fargo North Dakota**_

"Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am," the frustrated clerk practically hollers after several failed attempts to gain Olivia's attention.

"Wait, what?" Olivia absentmindedly answers as her Fitz fog lifts.

The clerk sarcastically quips, "Are you purchasing those magazines?"

An irritated male customer steps out of the long line that has formed behind Fitz and Olivia. He yells, "Can you two take your lip-lock action outta here; some of us need to catch a flight and you two are holding up the line." Fitz gives the complaining blowhard a piercing glare and the man steps back in line scared shitless by the fierce gleam in Fitz's eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Yes, I'll take the magazines, these mints and please add," she turns around to get a quick head count, "ten lottery tickets."

"Add these too." Fitz hands the sales clerk two boxes of magnum condoms.

Olivia gasps, the clerk's eyes bug out and Fitz winks at a suddenly very embarrassed Olivia.

"Aren't you being rather presumptuous?"

"No I'm not; we will soon be making love."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do, however your response is limited to the word yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He bends down to lick the scar behind her left ear. His saliva interacts with the scar and the stimulation process begins. Olivia's body feels as though it is on fire. Every nerve ending in her body tingles. Her breath hitches and she falls back bracing herself against the counter. _"Oh god what's happening?"_

She fumbles in purse for her wallet but Fitz hands the clerk his debit card. The clerk swipes the card, hands it back to Fitz and hands Olivia the magazines, mints and lottery tickets. While Fitz punches in his security code into the keypad, Olivia walks down the long line, handing out the lottery tickets apologizing as she goes.

Fitz follows behind her anxiously waiting to whisk her away. Once she passes out the last ticket Fitz takes hold of her arm and leads her to the restaurant bar across from the gift shop. The purple-haired hostess guides them to an open booth in the corner and puts their menus on the edge of the table. "Your waitress will be right over."

"Fitz I think we got a little carried away back there. I mean we have not seen each other in nine years. What took place in the gift shop should not have happened."

A good-natured matronly server comes over to take their order. "What can I get you two this fine morning?"

Fitz without looking at the menu orders for the both of them. "Two dirty martinis and two rib-eyes rare."

"Anything else she asks, her eyes never leaving her order pad."

"No, that will be all. Thank you. "

Olivia looks at Fitz with incredulity. "I don't know whether you are trying to be chivalrous or on some kind of macho head trip, in either case I can order my own drinks and my own meals; thank you very much. Good lord Fitz, it is 10:00 in the morning. You may be a before noon drinker but I am not. Furthermore, I do not eat red meat."

Fitz unshaken by Olivia's biting comments continues to stare into her eyes. Neither says a word, even after the waitress returns with their drinks. Fitz takes a sip, never breaking eye contact with Olivia. Olivia is beginning to find their war of the glares tiresome. She is just about to tap out of the eye bout when the food arrives. The steak is Midwest rare, its free flowing bloody juices mix with the potato and vegetables side dish. The unappetizing culinary presentation is enough to drive someone with OCD bonkers.

"Anything else I can get you folks, the waitress asks."

"Yes, I'd like to exchange this...", Olivia starts to say but is cut off by Fitz.

"No, everything is fine. Thank you."

"Okay, that is it Fitz. It was nice seeing you again. If you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch." Olivia snaps as she stands up to leave.

"Sit down Livvie" he whispers. Olivia continues to gathering her belongings.

"I said sit down Olivia", he trumps more forcefully.

Olivia picks up her bag and starts to walk away. He grabs her by the wrist. "Please sit down Livvie", he repeats through clenched teeth. The captivating glint in his eyes quashes her waning volition and she instantly acquiesces to his request.

Fitz moves the martini glasses and plates to one side of the table. He interlaces his fingers with Olivia's hand. She is exasperated by their interaction and her inability to extricate herself from Fitz's presence. "Fitz I don't know what you want from me. I don't know why I am finding it difficult to walk away from you. So much time has passed. We have so many unresolved issues. I'm not ready for this; whatever this is. I can't do this right now. I don't want to do this."

He listens intently. "Are you done?"

"Fitz", she whispers shaking her head.

"Let me be clear. We are doing this. You are ready for this. You are ready for us to be us again. After we eat, we are going to leave here and check into the nearest hotel. I am going to rip off your clothes and we are going to make love like two wild animals. I am going to ravish your body until you beg me to stop. We are having nonstop sex until you feel as if you are about to split in two and I feel as though my dick is about to fall off." Leaning in toward her, he lowers his voice an octave to a lust laden level. "Now eat, you are going to need all your strength because I am going to lick you from stem to stern, bend you over every stationary object in the hotel room and drill you like an oil rig until you cum like a gusher; over and over and over again." He releases her hand, pushes her drink and plate back in front of her, then does the same for himself.

Olivia sits frozen staring at Fitz, her mouth agape. She feels something between her legs she has not felt in years; wetness, extreme wetness. Choosing to ignore her obvious arousal, she decides instead to chide Fitz. "Fitz you have some balls on you."

"Yes, I do, large ones in fact that you are going to become intimately reacquainted with shortly. Now eat up baby, times a wastin."

/

A/N – Did I seriously just stop there? Yep, LOL. I hit a thousand words. Fitz is not playing around. Apparently his wolfie spit contains some powerful stuff that triggers some sort of sexual chemical reaction in Olivia.

What happens in the next chapter will make you scream "no way."

Take care until next time. The next chapter should post in a couple of days barring any unforeseen problems.


	4. Chapter 4

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 4

_**Nine Years Ago**_

"Olivia over here", Abbey waves energetically to her new friend as she enters the cafeteria. Olivia smiles a sigh of relief, happy to avoid the infamous high school lunch dilemma of where to sit, which clique to join or what group of mean girls to steer clear of. She quickly walks over to Abbey's table and takes the seat next to the lively redhead.

"Everybody this Olivia Pope transfer student from…you know what I never asked where you were from. Where do you hale from Ms. Pope?"

"Los Angeles, actually the San Fernando Valley."

"Oh you're a valley girl," Crystal pipes.

"Ah, like for sure," Olivia grins.

"Okay crew, introduce yourselves and state your claim to fame for the new girl," Abbey orders.

"Hi I'm Crystal, the fashionista of this motley crew. I shop wherever, whenever and for whatever. Wholesale, retail, sale, no sale, it doesn't matter. If you need simple garments or jaw dropping attire, I'm your girl." Crystal extends her hand for Olivia to shake.

"Hey, I'm Quinn, the resident computer geek and electronics guru. Welcome to our little enclave insanity, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Hi I'm Bill; this is my brother Will, and my other brother William. Olivia raises her brow slightly confused. Yeah, yeah we get the look all the time. Don't ask, our parents have a warped sense of humor and an unnatural affection for some old TV show called Newhart. Apparently, there is trio of brothers on the show, two of which have the same name. Our parents, Daisy and Hugh, thought it would be a hoot to go one-step further and give all three of their male progeny the same name. Our claim to fame is our name."

"It is nice to meet all of you. Did all of you grow up here in Cedar Park?"

"Yeah, pretty much," they all chime and nod.

"So how goes your day so far Olivia?" Quinn asks.

"Pretty good I guess, no new kid embarrassing moments or mean girl encounters." Olivia pauses considering whether or not to ask about her volunteer tour guide. "Do any of you know a Fitz Grant?"

"Why," Abbey asks?

"He offered to show me around campus tomorrow."

Everyone at the table coughs in unbelief.

"You're shitting us right?" Abbey squawks.

"No, why would lie about a thing like that?"

"Well, first of all, Fitz is one of the three Thunders from Down Under."

"The three what," Olivia questions?

"Thunders from Down Under! I'm not talking about the dance troupe. I'm referring to how they make the girls around here feel when they talk to them. I personally have not experienced the "thunder" for myself but I have it on good authority from several reliable girlfriend wannabes the "thunder is a real phenomenon. Can you confirm said physical reaction Ms. Pope?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I felt no such stirring along those lines." She lied but Olivia is not the type of person to share her emotions and feelings with strangers or unproven friends.

"I knew it was an urban myth," Bill blurts out.

"Who are the other members of the "make a girl holler" troupe? Olivia inquires.

They all laugh at Olivia spin on things.

"Let's see there is Fitz Grant, Harrison Wright and Huck Finn. To look at the three you would never imagine them being friends, let alone having some uncanny charismatic aura."

"Charismatic aura," Olivia chuckles. "Are you serious? Wait did you say Huck Finn?"

"Yep."

"Olivia you are new to these parts and unacquainted with the fact this Seattle burb is inhabited by the offspring of Woodstock attendees. We have a bevy of literary character and rock star namesakes attending this school. We have a Jimmie Hendricks, a Jim Morrison, a Cass Elliot and an Atticus Finch." William details.

"But back to you and Fitz. You must have that certain sump'in, sump'in, because some of us were beginning to think Fitz was asexual or preparing for the priesthood. Everyone knows Harrison is a horndog and Huck is trying to woo Quinn, but Fitz he's been the unattached loner in the romance area like for-e-ver."

"No he's not, he's with Mellie isn't he?" Crystal corrects.

"Oh hell no," Abbey smirks. "He cannot stand Mellie. Have you ever seen him spend more than 30 seconds with her?"

"Spoiler alert, mean girl headed this way," Will warns.

"We've got your back Olivia. Don't worry."

"Worry? What do I need to worry about? What is going on?"

Mellie and her lackeys saunter up to the table behind Olivia. "Pardon me, you're Olivia right," Mellie asks with all the sincerity of a used car salesman.

Olivia turns around abruptly. She stands to face the unwelcomed visitors.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, have we met?"

"We haven't met officially but I am in your English class. I'm Melanie Grayson, Fitz's girl…girlfriend." Mellie can't even get the lie without choking on the words.

"Oh really, he did not mention you to me."

"I'm sure if had spoken to you other than casually he would have mentioned me to you."

"You are probably right, we've talked about his friends, his family and school so far. His girlfriend I suspect he'll talk about later today. I'll be sure to let him know I spoke with you during our next period." Olivia can tell Mellie is a delusional stalker at worst or a remorseful ex-girlfriend at best.

"No need if he thought you worthy of knowing about me he would have told you."

"Worthy of knowing- interesting choice of words you use; or did you mean to say if he thought you were worth mentioning he would have told me." Mellie flinches. Everyone at the table covers either their mouth or turns away to hide their laughter or to let loose a giggle.

"Look I don't know who you think you are." Mellie barks.

"We've already established I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia replies calmly.

"You need to stay away from Fitz. He and I have an understanding."

"An understanding you say and what type of understanding might that be? I hear he can only take about 30 seconds of your presence before he flees as a means of self-preservation. Is understanding code for nonexistent relationship?" Olivia is on a roll.

"How dare you! You've been here what all of four hours and you think you have a bead on Fitz. You don't know shit! There are dynamics going on here you know nothing about."

"I'm sure you are right," Olivia agrees.

"Damn straight I'm right," Mellie puffs.

"The question is, is Fitz aware of these dynamics?" Olivia asks adding air quotes with her fingers.

"Why you little bi..!" Olivia steps into Mellie's personal space daring her to finish the word.

"I'm a little what? Look, you don't know me and I don't know you but let me enlighten you to a few fun facts about me. Mean girls do not intimidate me. I do not go after other girl's boyfriends and I do not take kindly to threats. The two hapless idiots who unfortunately chose to cross that line with me ended up needing both extensive dental and rhinoplasty work. So, if it is your intention to keep up these mean girl theatrics don't say I did not warn you." Olivia continues to stare straight into Mellie's eyes goading her to respond.

Mellie is speechless. No one has ever challenged her or questioned her relationship with Fitz. By now half of the cafeteria, including Fitz, Harrison and Huck who caught a whiff of Olivia's elevated hormones back at the bleachers, is standing around the two combatants silently enjoying the battle of words. Before Mellie can respond to an immovable Olivia the end of lunch bell rings. Mellie and her two toadies turn up their noses and walk away. "This isn't over Olivia."

"Whatever," Olivia sighs.

"Olivia I have no words. That was fucking awesome!" Abbey squeals with delight.

The crowd disperses and Fitz makes his way through the onlookers to Olivia. Olivia is facing the table repacking her untouched lunch into her backpack. She is about to step away when a familiar hand grabs her by the waist and spins her around. "Olivia Pope I think I love you," he says and proceeds to lay a deep toe curling kiss on Olivia. Caught off guard Olivia is stunned momentarily but not stunned to the point she fails to reciprocate the kiss. Fitz pulls out of the kiss slowly. He pants "ready for our next class?"

"Yeah, wha..?" Olivia mumbles as she regains her senses. Fitz picks up her backpack, takes her by the hand and leads her to their next class. Abbey and gang remain motionless at the table, glued to their seats as they try to process what just transpired.

"Damn, I think she feels the thunder now," Crystal howls.

/

Okay this is what happened; I realized I needed to add this flashback and this is the only logically place to put it. I want to alternate between the past and the present to knit together the foundation of their relationship.

Don't worry; the other half of Fargo is almost completed. The smut-a-thon is coming. LOL

I don't know about the other FF writers but intimacy scenes take me longer to conceive and write and edit.

For those following Desert Princess, I hope to have the next chapter up by Thanksgiving or the weekend after.

Until next time, take care and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 5

_**Fargo North Dakota **_

"You should try the steak", he uses his knife to point to her plate. "It tastes better than it looks."

"I don't eat red meat. What part of my statement is unclear to you?" Olivia's fixed eyes are filled with a mixture of lust, anger and confusion. Despite her protestations, she knows she is going to have sex with Fitz. At the same time, she is angry with herself because wants to have sex with Fitz. The question is why. Why after to nine years is she so willing to hop into bed with him?

"Olivia the last nine years are irrelevant. What matters now is the present and the future. Have you missed me Livvie?" He pauses to give time for her to respond. Olivia stares into his searching eyes, trying unsuccessfully to mask her evident longing. She looks away saying nothing preferring to stare out the window opposite their table.

"I think you have. In fact, I think you've missed me as desperately as I have missed you. I told you nine years ago, on the day we last made love, we are bound together forever. We will never want anyone else. We can never be with anyone else. Do you remember?" He places his hand on her knee; startled, she pulls away.

"Yes I do," she mumbles in monotone, still staring blankly out the restaurant window.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Olivia remains silent. So many emotions are swirling within her, so much so her mind-mouth connection is experiencing signal delays. "Yes, Fitz I do," she finally admits. "I don't know what you did to me nine years ago but ever since that day my desire is only for you. I've tried to be in relationships with other men but nothing ever comes of it because they all pale in comparison to you. If I kiss another man, I feel as though I am betraying you." She rubs the small scare below her left ear. The unconscious move makes Fitz smile.

"Olivia I did not "do" anything to you. I did not happen to you. We made a commitment nine years ago, a lifetime commitment."

"Fitz we were young, immature, our bodies raging with teenage hormones", she tries to rationalize.

"Don't do that! Do not belittle us, or who we were and what we felt. We knew exactly what we were getting into and our commitment was real, is real. You cannot and will not rewrite our history together." In her heart, Olivia knows Fitz is speaking the truth and her feelings validate his every word but something in her wants to hold back but his assertiveness and seemingly complete confidence in their destiny is wearing down her defenses and drawing her to him like a moth to a flame.

Fitz wolfs down his food all the while staring intensely at Olivia. Every bite of meat energizes him and the blood from the meat sends his body into full sexual attraction mode. Fitz begins dumping so many pheromones into the air unsuspecting females are slipping and tripping as they walk by him because they are having instant orgasms. Olivia is so wet she excuses herself and goes to the bathroom to clean up. She grabs her coat to hide her cum soaked pants. He can see the wet spot on her pants and he can smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal. He will not be able to maintain his composure for much longer. He grips the edge of the table in an attempt to bolster his control but his efforts are useless, within seconds he hears the unmistakable creak of splitting wood. He immediately lets go of table to avoid snapping it into pieces. He repositions his hands to the underside the table, dragging his nails along the roughhewn surface. Nail scrapped slivers of wood fall from underneath the table littering the carpet below with every pass of his hands. His wanton need for her is becoming desperate. He contemplates following Olivia to the restroom and taking her from behind in one of the stalls. As the vision becomes more vivid, he eases himself over to the edge of the booth determined to make the vision a reality. Unfortunately, his plan is foiled by a waitress passing by who drops a tray full of food after being enveloped by Fitz's pheromonal dragnet. Embarrassed, disoriented, and apologetic the young woman asks if any of the food landed on him. He shakes his head and offers to assist her in cleaning up but several of the busboys rush to her side and start cleaning up the mess.

Olivia returns to the table appearing more in control and refreshed. Fearing additional uncontrolled leakage Olivia took the precaution of lining her panties with a couple heavy flow sanitary napkins from the restroom vending machine.

"What happened?"

Fitz shrugs his shoulders and resumes his stare-fest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pins her against the door of the hotel room. Their kisses are ravenous; their bodies are grinding against each other in a frenzied battle for sexual dominance. Sounds of zippers tearing, buttons popping and fabric ripping, fill the air of the run-of-mill guest suite, as they mutually surrender to their maelstrom of passion.

Olivia does not remember the cab ride over to the hotel or entering the hotel room. Her mind can only confirm she is naked, pinned against the door, her legs wrapped around Fitz's waist, and her tongue seeking refuge inside his mouth as he thrusts into her. Their desire, their need for each other is acute and urgent. No time for foreplay, instant gratification is the call at this moment. Her fingers rake through his hair titillating every follicle. Her firm breasts and stiff nipples press against his chest undulating in sync with his upward motions. _More_ she thinks, she wants more of him, all of him; but how is that possible, her feelings are confusing her and at the same time spurring her on to connect with him in wonderfully mysterious ways. A few more thrusts and they both scream each other's name as the first tumble over desire's cliff takes place.

Fitz pulls away from the door and turns toward the neatly made bed. He kicks their ripped clothing strewn across the path to the bed out of the way. He lays her on the bed, never severing their link. Her scent is making him salivate. It is his body's natural reaction to being with her, his mate. He breaks their kiss to move his tongue to the special place below her ear. He licks the scar slowly and deliberately making Olivia's body quiver as if it is receiving a heavy dose of some narcotic. He stops thrusting to focus on helping Olivia remember who they really are to each other.

He kisses each of her eyes. "Remember me Livvie." He kisses her nose. "Remember us." He kisses each cheek. "Remember what we mean to each other." He exhales into her mouth. "Remember what I am." Immediately scenes from their past replay in her mind; the emotions, the longing, the tears, the intimate moments and the sharing of his most secret-secret explode in her mind. "Remember baby." He caresses her face and kisses her gently on the mouth.

"Fitz", she whispers.

"Remember my touch." "Remember my scent." "Remember me Livvie." Remember our love." He kisses her forehead.

"Fi…itz", this time she moans his name.

He sensually and methodically trails wet kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach. He pauses at her apex to inhale her captivating heady odor. The euphony of their pounding hearts is deafening to his wolf enhanced hearing. Olivia's body is aflame with the initial signs of the reunification process. Fitz continues his controlled descent down her body. His instinctual urge to stimulate Olivia is taking over his mind and body. After reaching her feet, Fitz grabs her ankles to hold her lower extremities in place. An eclipsing red hue be specks his azure blue eyes. His wolf hormones are coming to the fore and he will remain in a transient human-lupine mental state until he completely stimulates Olivia; only then will his wolf and human id go back into balance. Neither he nor Olivia will be able to speak during the process, at best growls and snarls, whimpers and moans. Primal sensory cognition is now in control of their bodies.

Fitz starts to lick the soles of her feet. He covers every inch of her feet and ankles with his drool. He moves to her legs and inner thighs. Olivia's hypnotic scent deepens his trance and innervates the production of his numinous spit. He laps her inner thighs, her clit, and the space connecting her thighs to her vaginal area. Olivia feels as if she is slowly being driven insane with pleasure. She wants to reach out and grab Fitz, embrace him and drag her fingernails along the length of his back and massage his member, but her body is restrained by an unseen force. Fitz must finish his ministrations before the paralyzing effects of reunification allow Olivia to pleasure her man. Her skin tingles wherever his tongue makes contact. Her vaginal muscles clench, opening and closing groping in search of Fitz's male connection.

Rapturous sensations send her to an orgasmic precipice. Trapped in blissful agony her body cries for sexual release. She rocks from side to side writhing in tortuous ecstasy. He continues his ascent licking every inch of her body. Her neck, her glorious neck, he spends extra time bathing her with his tongue. Olivia's moans are driving the wolf wild. The red in his eyes intensifies, the steady undercurrent of his growls reverberate throughout her body. The memory block on her mind is dissolving with every lick and growl. The love they share is rapidly refilling her heart. Her mate, the love of her life is back. They are together, never to part again. He flips her over starts licking her from head to toe. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs but all she can do is whimper and cry tears of unparalleled want.

He flips her over again and rams into her without warning. He cradles her head with one hand holding her head it in place as he gazes into her eyes while delivering stroke after deepening stroke. Their eyes are locked, he licks the tears from her face and in an instant everything coalesces for both of them. Now able to utter words, she pants out "Mandan…curse…wolf…mate…imprint…forever…protect me." The red in Fitz's eyes instantly disappears and is replaced by tears; tears of joy. He kisses her and thrusts into her trying to meld their bodies into one being.

"You remember us?"

"Yes my love, I remember everything." Now free to move, Olivia lowers her arms to Fitz's hips; her hands grip his buttocks pulling him in deeper. Fitz increases his pace, eager to send them over the edge. He massages her breasts and sucks hard on her nipples. Her breath hitches as Fitz makes love to every part of her body. Olivia buries her face in Fitz's neck, inhaling his scent; a scent he only emits for her. She alternates between kissing and licking his neck. She glides her tongue down his neck to his chest. She caresses his chest, drawing her nails through his chest hair. She kisses his pecks and sucks on his nipples. Fitz's head snaps back from the thrill of her mouth on his body. Both are heaving as they revel in the sexual gratification derived from each other's body.

He goes deeper, harder, faster and her walls close in on his fully distended cock like a vice. One more body splitting thrust and he explodes within her. "O…liv...ia," he screams. "Oh shit, Fi…itz," she hollers, her body shaking with orgasmic satisfaction. She places gentle kisses on his chest and lips. He rolls off her and lies on his side. For the next ten minutes they just stare into each other eyes; nothing needs to be said, they've reconnected and that says it all.

"Hi." He rubs the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Hi." She says taking his hand, kissing his palm, and bringing his hand to her heart.

"So you've found a cure?" She asks, her question filled with hope.

"Yes, I think so. However, at this moment all I want to do is make love to you mate. I want to delight in your sweet nectar, take you in positions not even found in the Kama sutra and hear you scream my name from the rafters. We can discuss the cure later." Fitz says in his most sultry voice.

"That's a tall order, especially considering the hotel room has no rafters." Olivia quips.

"What did I tell you earlier? _I am going to rip off your clothes and we are going to make love like two wild animals. I am going to ravish your body until you beg me to stop. We are having nonstop sex until you feel as if you are about to split in two and I feel as though my dick is about to fall off. I am going to lick you from stem to stern, bend you over every stationary object in the hotel room and drill you like an oil rig until you cum like a gusher; over and over and over again_."

"Well, I guess we better finish what you've started," she laughs.

"Come here." Fitz grabs Olivia and kisses her passionately. They make love on every piece of furniture in the hotel room. Olivia screams his name so many times she loses her voice. After 14 hours of nonstop lovemaking Olivia's body demands a rest. Fitz is on his knees hammering her from behind, his hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, and Olivia is reclining against his chest when Olivia's muscles suddenly contract so tight he cannot move or pull out. He tries several times to pull out gently but Olivia's walls constrict even tighter.

"Oh god Fitz, what's happening? Olivia blurts out slightly panicked.

"It's okay Livvie. Just relax," Fitz says, trying to remain calm.

"Relax, how the hell am I suppose to relax, we're stuck together Fitz. My crouch won't let go of your dick. Is this some kind of wolf condition you failed to mention to me?"

"Uh, no. I think this is some human condition called penis captivus."

"What! I have never heard that term before. Fitz, this is not funny."

"Am I laughing? If you haven't notice you are squeezing me like you are juicing piece of fruit!

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby."

"Please just relax your mind so your crouch muscles will relax and let me go."

"I'll try honey. I am sorry if I'm hurting you but you're the one who said, "_We are having nonstop sex until you feel as if you are about to split in two and I feel as though my dick is about to fall off."_

"I knew you were going to throw that in my face." They both start laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - So there you have it what happened in Fargo. What happens in Fargo stays in Fargo. Some of Olivia memories were blocked to protect her. The question is from whom does she need protecting?

And yes, penis captivus is a rare but real condition. You know I had to add something kinky and lupine about their sexual encounter. LOL!

"_The sticky situation is caused by vaginal spasm. Although there are few reported cases of humans becoming physically attached during sex, it's quite common for dogs to become inseparably locked. "While largely hearsay, and chalked up mostly as mythical, an article published in a 1979 issue of the British Medical Journal claims that penis captivus has occurred very rarely to humans throughout history," Dr Fulbright told MTV News. _

"By stuck we don't mean some weird vacuum effect caused by all that sweaty friction, but something called_ penis captivus _which involves the vagina clamping around the penis with such force as to make removal virtually impossible. Interestingly, this phenomenon is very common in animals, particularly dogs, due to certain quirks in their anatomy.

When the penis is in the vagina it becomes increasingly engorged," he says, giving his hypothesis of what causes the problem. The muscles of the woman's pelvic floor contract rhythmically at orgasm. While those muscles contract, the penis becomes stuck and further engorged. Finally the vaginal muscles relax, the blood flows out of the penis and the man can withdraw." Harry Phillips News24 .com.

Happy Thanksgiving! Be safe and take care until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scent of His Woman**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback - A month after meeting nine years ago**

Mellie, Bonnie and Kate sit at their self-entitled _table of distinction_. Everyone at Cedar Park High, including the teachers, recognize the nondescript dining bench as their exclusive lunchtime property. The table is strategically located a breath off-center from the middle of cafeteria, providing the perfect vantage point for the teen terrors to maintain the illusion of being the center of attention and observe the comings and goings of the rest of the Cedar Park student population. However today, like every day for the past month the trio's focus is Fitz and Olivia's budding romance.

"Jesus Mellie, how long are you going to put with this? It's been a month. The two of them are inseparable. Look at them! You would think they had been together for years instead of days. I hear they complete each other's sentences and call each other babe. They are nauseatingly sweet. I feel a diabetic coma coming on every time I'm in the same room with them. Kate takes a bite of salad in between her chattering.

"Yuck, did they just swap gum?" Kate sticks her finger in her mouth as if she is trying to gag herself. "Gross, only god knows what else they've been swapping."

Mel's, what is your game plan?" Bonnie pipes in.

Yeah, what is the game plan? We can't let the newbie think she can waltz in here and disrupt the natural order of things."

Behind their backs, the students of Cedar Park High refer to Bonnie, Kate and Mellie as the triad of terror. More than mean girls, most consider them akin to the spawn of Satan. The three have the reputation of destroying anyone and everyone who crosses their path with even the most innocuous of unintentional offenses. They once slashed the tires of a sophomore because she pulled into a parking space ahead of them in a mall parking lot. Another time they sat next to a boy who was extremely allergic to nuts eating dry roasted peanuts on a dare just to see if they could cause an anaphylactic reaction. The young man was out of school for a week recovering.

"Don't worry ladies; I will deploy my secret weapon at the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Are you going steal Fitz back at the dance?"

"Let's just say Fitz will have reason to doubt the sincerity of Ms. Pope's affections for him."

"Who or what is your secret weapon?"

"Duh, what part of secret is unclear to you?" Mellie quips.

"Come on Mels, who are we going to tell? We don't mingle with the riff raff, which includes anyone not sitting at this table.

"True. Okay, it's Jake."

"You mean your devastatingly handsome cousin Jake Ballard?" Bonnie swoons.

"Yes, the one and only. He heard about the Afro seductress spoiling the plans of my father and Fitz's father; so he's coming to lend a hand."

"How so?"

"You know no female with a pulse can resist his charms. He is going to sweep Oliva Pope off her feet and away my future husband Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He's going to make her fall in love with him, then dump her like the piece of trash she is."

"Whoa, Jake is a hottie but so is Fitz. What makes you think Olivia is going to go for Jake." Mellie pulls a small vial from her purse.

"A little 'e" in her punch will guarantee she will be all over Jake and I will be by Fitz's side when he finds her making out with Jake. And what will really seal the deal is the fact that Fitz hates Jake; always has. Both are very competitive and compete in everything; track, academics, even stupid board games at family get-togethers."

"I don't know Mellie, your plan seems a little extreme. I mean to resort to drugging someone that's…that's a bit much; not to mention dangerous. Olivia is probably a high school fling. Fitz is well aware of your parent's plans. He is not the type to completely upset the apple cart or go against legacy plans."

"Look that bitch embarrassed me in front of the school; she has to pay for her disrespect."

"But Mellie, what if you use too much? What if Jake goes too far? Bonnie says being the uncharacteristic voice of reason.

"Then so be it. She can transfer is she gets the reputation of a whore."

"I have to agree with Bonnie Mel's. This is a bit much even for you."

"Whose side are you both on?"

"Yours of course. We want you to meet your objective, but we don't want you committing a felony to achieve it." Bonnie and Kate are mischievous yes, and at times dangerous, but they have become gun shy when it comes to Mellie's psycho antics ever since the anaphylactic shock incident. When the guy almost died they realized Mellie lacked the ability to regulate her mean-spirited behavior. They know allowing Mellie to go around unchecked will eventually land them both in prison charged as accessories in one of Mellie's crazy capers if they are not careful.

"Mellie, if Olivia is hurt in any way after ingesting the "e" and Fitz finds out you did it, he will hate you forever regardless of your fathers' plans for the two of you. Do you really want to risk it? Seems like you lack confidence in Jake's charms. Really Mellie you should get rid of that stuff."

Fitz, Harrison and Huck can hear Mellie's comments because of their enhanced canine genetics. They look at each other and nod. "I'll take care of her," Fitz mutters.

"Hey Mels, looks like Fitz is already bored with Pope; he's staring at you." Mellie glances over her shoulder to look at Fitz. She turns her entire body around to face and smile at him. His stare turns into a scowl of contempt. The triad looks away confused by Fitz's obvious disgusted demeanor.

The bell rings ending lunch. Fitz kisses Olivia passionately and tells her he'll meet in class. Olivia gets up to leave, she lets their entwined hands linger before breaking contact. 'I'll save you a seat," she whispers. "You better, I don't want to find some guy sitting next to my woman." He teases with an undertone of seriousness. He watches Olivia leave and sighs. He wants to spend every second of every day with her. He stands up and grimaces looking over at Mellie. "God, I hate her."

Fitz traipses up to Mellie and grabs her by the arm roughly. "Mellie, can I talk to you for a minute, alone." The look in his eyes said, don't fuck with me.

"Uh, sure Fitz;" Mellie says softly.

"Mellie, we'll catch up with your later. Hi Fitz, Kate and Bonnie say in unison. Fitz smiles at them and gives a dismissive wave.

"How can I help you sweetheart?"

"Don't," Fitz hisses through tightly pursed lips.

"I heard about your little plan to drug Olivia. I should call the police and have your sorry tail arrested."

Shaken by his disclosure, Mellie blinks rapidly and scans the room in search of Fitz's informant. "Fitz, I…I don't know what you are talking about. Someone is obviously trying to fill your head with malicious lies. Did Olivia's red-headed lap dog tell you this boldface lie?" Mellie starts rambling.

"Cut the bullshit! I know you and your minions of mayhem are plotting something against Olivia. So let me be clear, and I will speak slowly and put it in simple terms that even you can understand. If any harm comes to Olivia I will not hesitate to come after you and your unholy alliance. I will rain a firestorm of vengeance on your asses that will make the apocalypse seem like fun Friday night."

Mellie stands stunned, taken aback by Fitz's warning. _Is Fitz in love with Olivia?_ "Fitz I don't have a clue of what you are talking about. Why…why on earth would I spend one second of my valuable time hatching a plot against someone I consider beneath me? Olivia does not travel in our circle so she presents no treat, no competition, no challenge whatsoever to me." Mellie tries to sound smug and elitist.

"Mellie, you are so full of shit I feel the need to wear hip boots anytime I am in your presence. Despite your claims to the contrary, you are so jealous of Olivia, if your eyes were lasers we'd all be incinerated. Give me a frick'n break, I see you tense up just at the mention of her name. I bet if I stuck a lump of coal up your uptight ass, I could pull out a diamond 30 seconds later. Get this through your cold, calculating, demented mind. The thought of touching you or being near your more than a few minutes makes me want to vomit."

Mellie gasps. Tears start to form in the corners of her forlorn eyes.

"Oh stop it Mellie. You forget how long I have known you. Do you think I forgot how when we were children you bragged all the time about your ability to cry crocodile tears on cue? Geez, get some self-respect. Be honest, you care nothing for me. You live your life like a human lemming that'd blindly fall into a wood chipper following your father's orders. Do you ever ask yourself what you want out of life Mellie? Do you?"

"I want you Fitz; why can't you understand that? Our fathers may be the driving force behind our relationship but I do genuinely care for you Fitz. You will want me soon enough."

"Mellie", Fitz says exasperated, shaking his head. "We have no relationship. There will never be a relationship between you and me. Trust me, the most we can ever hope to be is friends, or rather more likely acquaintances and frankly, I don't know if I can even stomach that much. Move on Mellie; please move on." And with that Fitz turns away to run to class before the next period bell rings.

Mellie watches his departing figure in bewilderment. _Fitzgerald you are my endgame and nothing on earth is going to alter the plan. _

/

What is Mellie's problem? What part of you make my skin crawl does she not understand? So it appears she and the fathers may have some fallback plan to rope Fitz into a relationship with her.

Next few chapters will focus on the past and explain why Olivia and Fitz separated and why Olivia was made to forget how close she and Fitz were.

Merry Christmas and remember the real meaning of the season.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Scent of His Woman**

**Chapter 7**

A/N- Well we learned in the last chapter that Fitz and Olivia have an uncanny instant connection. We also learned Mellie may be a borderline psycho; I haven't decided yet. Feel free to vote either way in your reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Scandal characters.

"_Cut the bullshit! I know you and your minions of mayhem are plotting something against Olivia. So let me be clear, and I will speak slowly and put it in simple terms that even you can understand. If any harm comes to Olivia, I will not hesitate to come after you and your unholy alliance. I will rain a firestorm of vengeance on your asses that will make the apocalypse seem like a fun Friday night."_

_Mellie watches his departing figure in bewilderment. "Fitzgerald you are my endgame and nothing on earth is going to alter the plan." _

Mellie takes the vial of "e" out of her purse; she holds it in her hand staring at it contemplating what to do next. "How did he find out? I only told Kate, Bonnie and Jake. Kate and Bonnie were with me and Jake is not here; so how…?" All of sudden Mellie starts feeling along the edges of the lunch table. She lays the vial on the ground as she squats down looking under the table searching for a microphone. "There has to be a bug here some place." She whispers to herself.

"Ms. Grayson shouldn't you be on your way to your next class," a gruff voice asks. Principal Hampstead walks up behind her; he's doing his usual routine of clearing the cafeteria of stragglers.

"Ouch, shit!" Mellie bumps her head on the table and loses her balance on her way to stand up. Crunch! "Oh no", her knee lands on the vial of ecstasy, crushing it under her weight, the shards of glass cut into her skin. Now what is she going to do? She quickly stands up and tries to brush away the glass from her knee. "Damn it!" The shards pierce her fingers.

"Mellie, are you alright? Is that broken glass?" Principal Hampstead sees the glistening remnants of glass on the ground and Mellie's knee. "Go straight to the nurse's office. I'll write you a late pass. You need to take care of those cuts."

"Thank you Principal Hampstead, but I'm fine. I just need to clean myself up."

"Mellie, I insist. Go see the nurse."

Before she leaves Mellie takes a few napkins from the napkin dispenser on the top of the table and cleans-up the glass on the ground, from her knee and her hand. She needs to dispose of the evidence quick.

"Mellie, don't worry about the glass, the custodian will take care of it," Hampstead assures.

Mellie nods and rushes out of the cafeteria. She's able to make to the nurse's office before the drug fully hits her bloodstream. "I have a booboo on my knee and my hand and it really hurts", she tells the nurse in a baby voice.

"Have a seat, let me get something to clean your wounds." The nurse points to a chair in the corner as she opens the medicine cabinet to take out the peroxide, cotton balls and band-aids.

"Okay dokey," Mellie sings. She plops down in the chair next to the first aid station. The nurse bends over to clean Mellie's knee first. Mellie reaches out to touch the nurse's hair. "Your hair is so soft and shiny and smells like strawberries." Mellie rubs the nurse's hair under her nose. "Look at your fingers, they are so dainty. Do all nurses have dainty fingers? Mellie touches the nurse's hand. "Wow, your skin is so soft. Do you sleep with gloves on at night? I hear if you put on lotion and gloves while you sleep you will always have beautiful hands. Is it true? "

"Uh, thank you. Are you okay Ms. Grayson?" The nurse suspects Mellie is high.

"I'm fine; every damn thing in my life is hunky-dory! I'm sliding down rainbows, riding unicorns and farting bubbles. Ha, ha, ha!" Mellie starts cackling like a witch on crack.

"Ms. Grayson did you take something? Are you on drugs?"

Mellie cups the nurse's face, "of course I did babe, but it was by accident. Now kiss me sweet thing!"

/xxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance**

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding…."

"Good grief, hold on." Olivia runs down the stairs to open the door. She smiles at her date and asks him to come in. She gives him a hug. "Someone is anxious."

"You look beautiful tonight Livvie." He covers her shoulders with his arm and kisses her on the head.

"May I say Mr. Grant, you look rather dapper yourself. I'll be the envy of every girl at the dance. So, stay close to me, I don't want to have to pull the hair out of some brazen gold-digging bimbet because she could not resist putting her hands on my man's ample junk," she says possessively.

"Your man huh? Am I officially your man? I didn't get the memo, he jests. Wait, did you just call my package ample?"

"Much to my chagrin, yes I did. I'm not blind Fitz. I can both see and feel what you are packing."

"Really, do you have to make me sound like a piece of meat? I feel demeaned and objectified. He walks away from her feigning shame. Olivia grabs his arm and spins him around to embrace him. He kisses her hungrily; his hands rub her back and squeeze her butt. "And may I say I find your ample posterior very attractive also. I would love for my ampleness and your ampleness to become better acquainted." He smirks.

Olivia pushes Fitz away laughing. "Okay Romeo, let's go. If you play your cards right you may soon get your wish."

"Promises, promises woman."

Olivia sashays over to the front door adding a little more sway to her hips. Fitz howls and shakes his head.

/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia, Olivia, over her;" Abby yells, waving to her friend. "Well, don't you two look the epitome of a power couple; all color coordinated and gorgeous."

"Abby, boys and girls," Olivia chimes greeting her friends. Fitz shakes the hands of Bill and William while Olivia hugs Abby, Quinn and Crystal. "How is this shindig shaping up? Thumbs up or thumbs down? Too early to call it or what?" Olivia inquires.

"Nothing much going on. We came in a few minutes ago; haven't had a chance to survey the environs yet. Crystal reports.

"Who's that over there standing next to Mellie?" Quinn asks.

"Where?" Olivia asks.

"Over there by the check-in table," Abby points out.

"Her cousin Jake Ballard", Fitz groans.

"It figures she'd have to bribe a relative to get a date, no guy in his right mind is willing to go out with Lucrezia Borgia or her cauldron stirring toadies. Are they kissing cousins?"

"Oh god, I wish it were so. Maybe then she'd focus on him and leave me alone." Fitz says exhaling loudly and running his fingers through his hair.

"I hear he's quite the charmer." Crystal adds.

"Really", Olivia says her curiosity sparked. Fitz looks at her raising his eyebrows. She cups his face in her hands. "Now honey, why would I go for bronze when I already have the gold?" She pecks him on the lips.

"Damn straight", he retorts and brings her body flush with his. Lost in each other, they do not notice the Mellie contingent making a beeline to their location.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia, friends of Olivia," Mellie acknowledges.

"Mellie," Fitz and Olivia drone together.

"Fitzgerald you remember my cousin Jake."

"Yes, Mellie, we attend the same family gatherings."

"Oh, of course, of course, how silly of me. I'm such a ditz."

"Yes, a silly ditz", Fitz repeats semi-jokingly.

"And who might this beautiful woman be?" Jake asks starting to prime the pump.

"My goodness, where are my manners, Jake this Olive Pope. She's the new kid, moved here about a month ago from Harlem."

"Mellie', Fitz warns.

"What did I say something wrong?" Mellie places her hand on her chest just below her neck acting as if she's unaware of any slight.

"It's alright Fitz baby, once again Mellie has managed to amuse me with a pathetic attempt to insult me with her lowbrow humor." Olivia turns to Jake and extends her hand; he takes it and kisses it. "The name is O-li-via Pope. I often spell it out for your cousin as she seems to have some short term memory issues that are evil witch in origin. I am from California not New York. And apparently Mellie is unaware of what real estate is going for in Harlem these days or she would have picked an actual distressed urban locale as by place of birth."

"You're a very straightforward person Olivia Pope." Jake takes note.

"Why leave room for confusion? I prefer people know exactly where they stand with me. It eliminates all the energy normally wasted on pretense."

"I agree. You don't suffer fools do you Olivia?"

"No I don't and I also have little patience for smooth talkers."

"Ms Pope you wound me." Jake covers his heart as if injured. "Smooth talk is my middle name. I see nothing wrong with smooth talk as long as what the person is stating is true."

"Well then you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Ballard, for I have never met a smooth talker who could live up to their hype."

"Today is your lucky day Ms. Pope because with me you get the genuine article; the whole package."

"Nice to know but I already have the whole genuine package. I want for nothing," she informs Jake, the entire time looking into Fitz's eyes. Fitz brings his brow to hers, then lays a slow sensual wet kiss on her lips.

Abby and crew snicker as Mellie and Jake squirm.

Mellie clears her throat, "uhm, well, enjoy your evening, we have to go mingle." Yes, enjoy your evening" Jake repeats. Ms. Pope I hope to see again soon." Jake flashes his bleached white smile and winks as he leaves.

"There is something about that guy irritates me and creeps me out at the same time." Olivia confides in Fitz.

"Your intuition is spot on. He is irritating and he is a creep, trust me." Fitz rolls his eyes.

"What's his story?"

He's from the poor relations side of Mellie's family. He ingratiates himself with Mellie's father by being a brown-nosing sycophant of the highest order. When Mellie needs a date, he's there. When her father needs someone to spy for him, Jake is Johnny-on-the spot. If Mellie's father just needs an ego boost, Jake is there to sing his praises and worship at his feet. It's pathetic. He acts the same way around my father. It seems like he has no life outside of the wishes of Henslowe and big Gerry. He always tries to compete with me and mimic my life; he's like a family stalker."

Olivia giggles. "Thanks for the insight baby; I'll cut him a wide berth."

"Seriously Olivia, be careful around him; I don't trust him." Fitz strokes her arm.

"Fitz, what did I tell a few minutes ago?"

"Why go for bronze when you already have the gold?" He smirks.

"I meant every word. After talking to Jake, I can't say that he meets the bronze standard. To me he's more of pig iron, lead kind of a guy."

"Livvie I like your observations."

Really? Care to show me how much you like them later? Olivia asks seductively.

"It will be my pleasure." He rubs his nose with hers.

Harrison comes over to the group. If you two are finished fawning over one another can do what we came here do?

Fitz extends his hand to Olivia, "shall we?"

Oh yeah, let's dance baby!"

/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

Calm down Mellie.

Calm down, calm down! The girl did not ogle you once. She almost seemed bothered by your presence. I think she may be immune to your charms.

Jake let's out a belly laugh. Mellie that's not possible. Fitz kept touching her and staring at her. He was controlling her. Trust me two minutes with me and away from Fitz and Olivia will be ready to have my baby."

"I hope you're right. A lot is riding on your skills as a Casanova.

Did you bring the "e"?

Uh, no, I had an accident with it."

"An accident?"

"Yes, an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"The kind that gives a schools a three week all expenses paid Mediterranean vacation and me three months of substance abuse counseling."

/xxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Okay I have to stop here because I need to go after Christmas shopping. I'll try to post the second half of the dance later.

So Mellie got a dose, literally, of her own medicine. Hope you enjoyed that.

_But on a serious note, Ecstasy is known to produce intense good feeling such as: a boost in energy and empathy; feelings of closeness with others and a desire to touch others. It can also produce negative side effects such as involuntary teeth clenching, a loss of inhibitions, nausea, blurred vision, chills and/or sweating, increased heart rate and blood pressure, and seizures. It enables users to dance for extended periods, but when combined with the hot crowded conditions usually found at clubs or raves, it can lead to severe dehydration and hyperthermia._

Jake made his move and failed miserably. You have to give it to him for persistence. He's never a challenge he's not willing to take on. Unfortunately for him, his player moves have the opposite effect on Olivia.

Please review, it helps keep me motivated and it makes me smile. Your comments are witty and your observations intriguing.

I plan to focus on this story for a few days. I've got writer's block on Desert Princess. The last chapter wore me out. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 8

Wow I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you. Luckily I'm off for the next couple of days so the plan is to update this story or maybe DP each day that I am off. This chapter, as did the previous one, focuses on the foundation of Fitz and Olivia's relationship.

**The night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance cont.**

Fitz, Olivia and their friends spend the first part of the evening joking, laughing and doing very little dancing. Abby winks at Olivia and points to her wrist.

"Fitz, I'm going to go the little girl's room. Abby, Crystal care to join me?"

"Sure why not, most of the female population is on the dance floor, we should be able to get in and out in less than half an hour," Abby whines. Olivia and Crystal whisk Abby away by her arms, whispering and laughing as they disappear into the crowd.

Coach Dickerson walks up to the microphone on the gym stage. She taps the microphone to test whether it is on. An ear-piercing audio screech confirms the mic is activated. "Good evening Cedar Park High. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. You are in for a treat. Some of your fellow female athletes thought it might be nice to put on a little show for you; after all this is a Sadie Hawkins dance. If you don't mind, can you clear some space in front of the stage? Thank you. So without further ado, let's give a round of applause to Olivia, Abby, Crystal, Sara K, Sarah G, Elizabeth, Monica, Jennifer and Sophie.

Upon hearing Olivia's name Fitz, Harrison, Huck and several other jocks push through the crowd of spectators to secure a spot providing a clear view of the coming attraction.

All the girls are equipped with wireless mics and wearing flowing below the 40's style dresses.

Abby sounds off first,_ "Do your thang honey"._

Olivia chimes in next, singing lead. She smiles directly at Fitz. "Heeeey, yay, aay."

_I could feel it from the start  
>Couldn't stand to be apart<br>Something bout you caught my eye  
>Something moved me deep inside<em>

Just like in the video, the group flail their dresses as they twist and swing their hips from side to side.

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
>And I've been hooked ever since<em>

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
>Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense<br>That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

_(Do your thang honey)_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<em>

Olivia and others do the Cupid Shuffle over to their dates, circle them and pinch their butts on the way back to their starting position.

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<em>

_Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
>Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah<br>What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
>You're the light that I needed<em>

_You got what I want boy and I want it  
>So keep on givin' it up<em>

_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense<br>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<em>

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<em>

_(Break it down now)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover<br>Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
>Ain't no other man but you<em>

The troupe does the Wop, knees popping up, arms swinging and heads rock from side to side.

_You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<em>

Olivia holds the note, her hand up in the air as she rises from a bent knee position.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<em>

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<br>And now I'm telling you  
>Said ain't no other man but you!<em>

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<em>

They move towards their dates doing the freestyle version of the Crank, segue into the Wobble with seductive body rolls and cha cha moves and glide their hands along sides of their bodies.

_Ain't no other man, it's true_  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

Applause and whistles fill the packed gym. "Wows, who knews, and damns", sum up the general critique of the audience. Olivia and Abby hug the other performers and squeal with relief that the routine went as planned.

Unbeknownst to their dates, Fitz, Harrison, Huck and a dozen other athletes discovered the Olivia's plan and came up with their own Chippendale/ Magic Mike dance routine. After the clapping subsides, the escorts quickly move away from their confused dates after congratulating them on a great performance. The lights dim and the spotlight falls on a human wall of suave well-dressed masculine hunkiness. Surprised, Olivia and company watch as their dates stand in a line in the middle of the dance floor. The distinctive drum and guitar introduction of a very familiar tune starts to play. All the women in the gym start yelling catcalls once the men start gyrating to the music in-sync.

Fitz steps forward and starts lip-syncing Addicted to Love.

Olivia screams with delight, her Fitz is doing the Reebok, and he's actually coordinated. She jumps up and down yelling; "go baby!"

He is on beat with the side-to-side step march and the boxing like arm extensions.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

The boys pretend to loosen their ties.

_Another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

They swagger up to the girls shaking their index fingers at them.

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

They make a precision turn on a dime and walk away in step with the syncopated beat of the song.

_You see the signs, but you can't read_

_You're runnin' at a different speed_

_Your heart beats in double time_

They put their hands in shirts and pantomime a beating heart. Then saunter over to the girls again, caressing their cheeks.

_Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind_

_You can't be saved_

_Oblivion is all you crave_

_If there's some left for you_

_You don't mind if you do_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

The boys grab their dates, pressing the front of their bodies together and snaking their arms around the girl's waists, as they gyrate a serpentine grind to the rhythm of the music.

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your will is not your own_

_You're heart sweats and teeth grind_

_Another kiss and you'll be mine_

_They pull away, walking backwards, shaking "no, no" with their index fingers. _

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

They dance over to the girls to embrace them again and repeat the serpentine grind.

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

The men back away one more time. They sway their hips in unison and pantomime their arms and hands to the words of the song.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

The dance crew put their hands on their knees and start doing the Dougie. Olivia, Quinn, Abby, Crystal and the other dates start doing the Willie bounce in response to the Dougie. Everyone in the gym tires to imitate the two group's dance steps.

The song ends and the gym erupts in applause. Fitz and the other athletes take their bows. All the girls in the gym are screaming approval and putting two fingers in their mouths to whistle. Olivia runs up to Fitz, he picks her up and spins her around laughing. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear, in a tone brimming with lust, "Baby that was so damn h-o-t and s-e-x-y." Fitz pecks her on the lips. "You think you are the only one with mad skills," he teases.

"Is that the extent of your mad skills or do you possess other talents Mr. Grant?"

"Ms. Pope I possess not only mad skills but superpowers."

"Superpowers; hmm, you don't say. Well, one of these days you'll have to demonstrate those superpowers for me."

"Anytime Ms. Pope, anytime." They kiss again, and Fitz sets her down.

The Mellie triad and Jake stand among the celebrating throngs motionless, mouths agape. They cannot believe what they just witnessed. Fitz dancing. Fitz never dances; as a matter-of-fact, he always declines any solicitation to engage in any form communal rhythmic movement. _What the hell is happening?_

"Damn Mellie", what is it about Olivia Pope that brings out this playful exciting side of Fitz?" Kate asks absentmindedly. Mellie whips her head around shooting Kate a _shut the fuck up_ glare.

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated; but I like a challenge", Jake quips. "Don't worry Mels, I've got this in the bag." Jake's confidence gives Mellie little comfort. Fitz is in love and happy. Olivia not only has his heart, she is entrenched in his soul. Redirecting his affections at this juncture is going to be a monumental task. _He'll never love me as deeply as he loves her, never. I'll always be the sloppy unwanted second._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Clang! Clang! Crash! Boom_! The lights flicker off and on. _Crash! Boom!_ Thunder rattles the windows of the gym and lightning streaks across the sky. Within minutes, Principal Hampstead is addressing the student body.

"Attention students, attention! The weather service has issued an extreme weather warning. Residents of our county are being urged to return home and shelter in place. Please make your way to the nearest exit and return to your homes."

_Clang, clang, boom_! The din of the crashing thunder increases.

"If your parents are scheduled to pick you up, please call them now. If those of you who are driving are able to offer your fellow students a lift home please do so. Rides should only be given to those living near you as the weather services reports the storm is fast moving and the brunt will be upon us within the hour.

Fitz, Harrison and Huck huddle near the north gym exit. They agree to take their dates and a couple of friends who live nearby home. "Can you guys meet me on Sunday? Mellie said something to me the other day that was unnerving. I need your help if she is alluding to what I think she is."

"Sure, you want us to come over, Huck asks?"

"No can we meet at your place?"

"Mi casa es su casa."

"Thanks Huck, let's meet at 10:00am."

"10:00 on Sunday, it is." Harrison confirms.

The door to the gym opens; thunder and lightning pierce the evening darkness. The wind is blowing relentlessly. Fitz puts his arm around Olivia to shield her from wind and light drizzle. The warmth of his body and the smell of his cologne arouses all her senses. Something about his dancing, the way he looked at her and his touch made her lower region instantly ache for his body.

The drive to her house after they drop off Bill and William is quiet, apart from a few inconsequential exchanges and the music from a CD. He pulls into her driveway and turns off the car engine. The music continues to play. The wind buffets the car and is so loud it drowns out the music. The house is dark except for the porch light. "Your parents aren't home yet?"

"It doesn't look like it. Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"If you want me too, he says loud enough to be heard over the shrill of the wind. I'll make sure you are settled then head home." He opens his car door, makes his way around the car to the passenger side, and helps Olivia out. He covers her with his jacket and they run up to the porch. She hands him her key so he can open the front door. They enter the house and she turns off the alarm. Olivia turns on the lights and the heat and heads to the kitchen. The message light is blinking on the phone.

"Hi baby, all the flights to Seattle are cancelled due to the storm. Looks like we won't make it back until late tomorrow. Give us a call as soon as you get this message. Dad and I hope you and Fitz had a nice time at the dance. Love you sweetheart."

Olivia immediately calls her mother back to let her know she made it home safely and enjoyed the dance.

"Well I better be going. It's a mess out there." He gives Olivia a peck on the lips. Olivia looks out the window, tree limbs are breaking, and visibility is practically zero. By now the wind is almost monsoonal and the rain torrential.

"Fitz it really looks dangerous out there. Why don't you stay the night here." She stares into his eyes and for a moment she feels completely possessed by him. They stand facing each other locked in a gaze for five minutes. It's going to happen tonight, they both know it.

Fitz entranced by the moment, suddenly steps back and closes his eyes to regain control of his senses. "Livvie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

He closes the distance between them; never breaking eye contact, he grabs her by the waist drawing her body flush with his. "This is why." He plunges his tongue into her mouth. His hands roam greedily over her back and buttocks. "I want you Olivia. I want to make love to you. If I stay the night, I don't think I will be able to restrain myself. You'll have to lock yourself in your bedroom and even then I cannot promise I won't break the door down."

Olivia holds his face in her hands. He can feel her trembling. She gently places a soft kiss on his lips. Her probing hand rubs his crotch. "Make love to me Fitz. I want you too. I'm wet Fitz and it is not from the rain. My body is aching for you so badly I'm trembling. Can you feel it? I may pass out if I don't have you soon." To prove her point she hikes up her dress, parts her legs and shoves his hand down in her panties. He massages her dripping folds and she moans from pleasure. He kisses her as he gently fingers her.

"Livvie, I love you." Olivia stops moaning and moving against his hand. She looks into his eyes with a facial expression he cannot readily decipher.

Gradually a smile spreads across her face, her eyes gleam and her lips part releasing a sigh of relief. "I love you too Fitz." She places one hand behind his neck to pull him down to her mouth for a lusty spit swapping kiss. Olivia slips her other hand into his pants and strokes his hardening member.

"Bedroom, he pants."

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," she says breathlessly. He picks her up bridal style and carries up the stairs to her bedroom. She runs her fingers through his chestnut waves, kissing him all the while. He kicks open her bedroom and lays her on the queen size bed. He straddles her, pressing his engorged piston rhythmically against her still clothed crank case.

"Fitz I…I…I've never." Olive stumbles over hear words. Fitz pulls away. She grabs his shoulders attempting to stop his retreat.

"No, don't. I want this to happen with you and only you. I've never felt this way about anyone; and I had a steady boyfriend for three years before moving here. I cannot imagine giving my virginity to anyone else but you." She tries to kiss him but he stops her.

"Olivia will it frighten you if I say you are it for me. I cannot imagine myself with anyone else and I don't mean for right now or college; I mean you are it for me period. My heart is yours, lock, stock and barrel." Olivia impatiently kisses his mouth, his neck and collarbone. She grasps his face to stare directly into his eyes.

"Fitz, in case you haven't figured me out by now, I am very judicious with my affections. I had a steady boyfriend for three years and the things I've shared with you I never shared with him. I loved him, but I was not in love with him. The connection I have with you seems to be on another plain of existence. I know that sounds crazy but it is the only way I can describe the feelings I have for you. In my gut, which by the way is never wrong, I know I will never be happy, complete or who I am supposed to be without you. And you can also be certain of this fact, if I'm involved with you or consider you a friend, I am all in; and I mean all in for life, over a cliff, till death do us part. Does this answer your question? " The look in her eyes says it all. She kisses his brow, his nose and wedges her tongue between his lips demanding entry. He opens his mouth desperate to latch on to her sweet oral PDA.

"Livvie he pants, I need to go to the car for condoms. I"ll be right back, don't move."

"Really Fitz, where am I supposed to go, she giggles." He chuckles and kisses her on the head.

"Hurry Fitz, I am about to explode," she sighs through hitched breaths.

Fitz runs down the stairs and out the front door. He opens the passenger side of his car to access the glove compartment. He stops, stands up and begins to snarl. No need to see him, he can smell him a mile away. Gale force winds are not enough to mask his pompous stench. He sees him lurking in the shadows on the side of the house. Fitz quickly takes off his clothes and transforms into his wolf persona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Olivia can sing, dance and cut you down without breaking a sweat. What else can the girl do? Even Mellie's friends wonder what Olivia is going to pull out of her bags of tricks next.

Fitz can move his hips. Who knew? And apparently he has other skills he plans to demonstrate for Olivia. LoL

Once again Mellie and Jake have egg on their face. I guess the only dancing they are accustomed to is the waltz or the box step.

Jake is so full of himself he is mentally obese. He really thinks Olivia is attracted to him on a subconscious level.

Olivia really, really, really wants Fitz to suspend her "v" license. Fitz really, really, really wants to consummate their relationship, but there is a problem; they are not alone. Who is the sinister character hiding in the shadows? He must be threat if Fitz is shifting into wolf mode.

Why does Fitz want to meet with Huck and Harrison?

Thoughts, suggestions? Review, review and make my day.

Take care until next time.

Musically selections

Ain't No Other Man byChristina Aguilera

Addict to Love by_ Robert Allan Palmer _


	9. Chapter 9

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 9

_No need to see him, he can smell him a mile away. Gale force winds are not enough to mask his pompous stench. He sees him lurking in the shadows on the side of the house. Fitz quickly takes off his clothes and transforms into his wolf persona__. (End of Chapter 8.)_

His silken coat is chestnut brown. He stands six hands high on all fours and weighs 200 pounds easy. His teeth are the color of ivory, the pupils of his eyes are stormy gray and the irises are limpid lapis blue. His hackles thick and majestic like a lion's man, his muzzle strong and threatening. His snarl is disarming, his howl electrifying and his growl is terrifying. He is truly a magnificent imposing creature.

He heads toward the unwelcome figure skulking on the side of the house. _It is that jackass Jake Ballard. What is he doing here? _Jake seeing that Fitz sees him quickly turns to escape into the forest behind the Pope home. Fitz gives chase. Jakes hastily casts off his clothes before turning into a lycanthrope. His morphed body is covered with dark black fur. His eyes are demon red; his hands are a cross between arthritic claws and canine paws. His teeth are yellow and the hairs on his ears spotty. His hackles are mangy and his belly scabby with patches of black and white fur. He skids to a halt, pivots and faces his pursuer. Fitz slides, his hind legs fling mud into the air as they dig a trench as he attempts to slow his inertia and avoid running into Jake. He comes to a full stop a few feet away from his lupine rival. They snarl and growl at each other; neither initially giving way to intimidation. Both are huge. Eventually Jake stands down because Fitz is a true alpha and Jake is a pseudo-alpha by virtue of his family lineage. As soon as Jake cedes Fitz transforms back into his human form.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Jake? Why are you here? Fitz demands.

Jake moves aggressively in the direction of Fitz snarling. Fitz is naked, his penis straight as a spear because of the combination of lust for Olivia and the adrenaline coursing through his body from the chase.

"Do you have a death wish? Even in this form I can snap your neck like a twig; back off!" Fitz threatens.

Jake transforms back into his human body. He too stands naked but his pecker is limp because he has yielded to an alpha.

Jake chuckles. "You know exactly why I am here. You are stepping outside of the approved plan. Mellie is to be your mate, not some brown skin Helen of Troy that makes your Johnson twitch 24/7."

"Shut your fucking mouth Jake! If you ever speak about Olivia in that manner again, I will rip your peanut sized balls from your crayon-sized dick and shove them down your throat. I am not a part of the "plan" as you so eloquently put it. My life is my own and Mellie has no role to play in it."

"Stop with the naive act Grant. Your father wants this pack unification as much as the other side. He and Mellie's father have been planning this for years. You two mating will usher in a new era of leadership between lycans and wolves." Jake is all glossy-eyed as he recites the party line. The second you start exhibiting the signs of imprint fever, your father is going to lock you away and make sure Mellie is the only female you see. Face it; you are going to be bound to my cousin and her family for the rest of your life. Enjoy your romp with Pope while you can because your 18th birthday is coming up and Olivia will be with me before the fever hits you. Don't worry; I'll make her forget all about you." Jake boasts.

_Crack!_ Fitz punches Jake in the face so hard he breaks his nose.

"What the fuck Fitz? Are you insane?" Jake covers his nose with his hands trying to put it back in place and stop the bleeding. "Take your anger out on me all you want but it will not change your destiny." Jake blows the accumulated blood from his nostrils and lets the rain wash his face and hands clean.

In his arrogance, Jack unintentionally reveals the families' plan to ensure the joining of the two most powerful packs in North America. Fitz needs to formulate a counteroffensive immediately. There is no way in hell he is going to be shackled to Mellie for a lifetime. He plays along to give Jake enough information to pacify the families while he comes up with a strategy.

"I plan to talk to my father. He'll listen to reason. The packs do not need a marriage to forge an alliance."

Jake moves closer to Fitz. The tall trees block most of the falling rain. The sound of the thunder is lessening as the storm passes on. "Fitz it is inevitable. You need to embrace the curse like your father and the rest of your family. Not to go all Darth Vader on you, but you cannot imagine the power of the dark side. You should be praying for an early onset of the fever. Why settle for being a wolf when you can be the ultimate expression lupine power. This super pack will be a reality and you will take your place as beta behind your father and my uncle."

"No pack can have two alphas. Your uncle and my father are deluding themselves. The super pack may last a year at best; after that, all hell will break loose as both sides fight for dominance. That my pathetic naïve fellow is what is inevitable."

"You are a fool Fitz. Once you become like us, you'll realize where your loyalty lies."

"I will never be like you."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river and tell me that after you've turned 18."

"Whatever Ballard." Fitz hisses.

Fitz transforms back into a wolf and scurries back to Olivia. Jake retraces his steps and gathers his clothing before heading back to meet with Mellie and his uncle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sits on her bed wringing her hands. Fitz has been gone for more than half an hour. She is worried. She has already gone out to his car three times. _Where could he be? I should call the police. Someone must have attacked him or kidnapped him._ Her mind is racing and fear is gripping her heart.

Fitz makes is to Olivia's minutes later. Before going into the house, Fitz urinates and rubs his scent gland on the trees surrounding the perimeter of her home. The tree branches will shield the tree truck from the rain and prevent his scent from being washed away. He also rubs his scent gland on the walkways and stairs leading to the front and back entrances.

Olivia looks out the front window and sees movement. "Oh my god is that a wolf? It is huge! Oh my god, Fitz is out there! She runs to the kitchen to grab a knife. She is heading to the front door, when it swings open. Knife extended, she readies herself to defend against the intruder.

"Fitz," Olivia screams. She drops the knife and runs to seize Fitz. She pulls his head down to kiss his face all over. Tears run down her face. Fitz hugs her tight and gives her an impassioned kiss.

"It's okay sweetheart. I am sorry I took so long. It's okay Olivia. I'm fine. I'm safe." He's soaking wet, sweaty and smells of the outdoors, but he does not care and neither does she; they hug each other as tightly as possible.

"What took you so long? Where did you go? You seem out of breath. Oh, did you see the wolf? It was huge! Is that why you are out of breath? Did it chase you?" You are soaking wet, what were you doing? Olivia shoots a barrage of rapid-fire questions.

"Marking my territory," he says chuckling. He decides not to lie.

"Very funny; ha, ha. Really, Fitz, what were you doing out there? I was scared something had happened to you." Olivia says with concern and fear in her voice.

"I saw someone creeping around on the side of the house. I asked him what he doing but he didn't answer me and started to run; so I chased after him." He thinks, _technically I am telling the truth_.

"Fitz why would you do that, he could have had a gun or a knife or some other type of weapon. You could have been hurt and…I would…I would…I would have never known…" Olivia starts to cry again.

"I am so sorry Livvie. I didn't think, I just went into protect mode. Please forgive me. I am so sorry I made you worry." He puts their foreheads together and repeats, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive Livvie."

With her brow still connect to his, Olivia softly tells Fitz not to ever scare her like that again. "Should we call the police? Do you think this person will come back? Do you think he was casing the house?"

"I don't know, maybe he was taking the shortcut through the woods and I startled him. No one is this area has a fence and sometimes locals use the route through the woods as a shortcut to get to town on foot." Fitz shrugs. "Maybe he was just caught off guard by the sudden deluge. He may have been using the house as a buffer from the wind and rain."

"Maybe," she whispers with reticence. Let's get you out of these wet clothes." She leads him to the laundry room. "Take everything off."

"Everything", he smirks with raised eyebrows.

"Yes everything" she says in a sultry voice. _Wait, she thinks, are we moving too fast? We've only known each other six weeks. _

While Fitz is taking off his clothes, Olivia goes to the cabinet to retrieve a couple of towels. Fitz is down to his skivvies when she returns. Olivia swallows hard at the sight of Fitz's body. His wet underwear clings to his body like a second skin, detailing every muscle, every bulge. She is transfixed. Fitz feels her staring at him and her penetrating gaze is enough to send vital fluids to the organs of his nether region. He takes off his t-shirt and begins to take of his briefs when Olivia rushes up to him to give him a e takes o

towel to cover up and a towel to dry himself.

"Do you want to take a shower? After all the dancing and the exertion from the chase, I'm sure you feel rather sweaty."

"Will you be joining me in said shower? He asks lustfully. The moment the sound of his baritone voice hits her eardrum waves of electricity ripple through her body igniting a sexual heat within her. Her brain's singular mission becomes focusing on connecting with him, becoming one with him. She needs to touch him and for him to touch her. She wants to feel the pain of losing her virginity and the bliss of him being inside of her, making love to her. Olivia does not say a word; she simply takes his hand and leads him upstairs to her bathroom. As she grasps the doorknob, Fitz puts his hand over hers. He sweeps her hair to one side and plants soft wet kisses along her exposed neck. Her smell is driving him wild. "I love you Livvie."

Her breath hitches at his touch and she leans back into him. His desire tents the towel as it presses against her backside. "Fitz", she pants. She unconsciously twists the knob and opens the door to the bathroom. It feels like they are floating into the room, she doesn't feel the cool tile under her feet. She releases Fitz's hand, opens the door to the shower and turns on the water.

She turns to Fitz. "Can you help me with the zipper?" He slowly unzips her dress with one hand while his other hand gently trails the path of the zipper along the curve her back. Her skin is soft as silk. The zipper stops just above her tailbone. Fitz's hand continues downward to stroke her firm thong clad tush. Olivia moans her approval. Fitz pushes the dress from her shoulders and she allows it to slink to the floor. She steps out of the dress and turns to face Fitz. Looking into his eyes she bites her lip and caresses his face. He places his hand over hers and brings it to his mouth to kiss. He presses her body into his and kisses her on the mouth. Olivia takes his hands and wraps them around her upper body directing him to unsnap her bra. He eagerly complies and watches the black lace breast holder fall forward revealing two perfect mounds. He rubs his thumbs across each nipple coaxing them to stiffen. Olivia throws her head back from pleasure; the decibel level of her moans increasing. He takes one harden jewel into his mouth alternating between sucking and nipping it. Olivia feels her legs give way but Fitz quickly catches her but never breaks contact with her nipple. Lifting Olivia up, he opens the shower door and walks in. He sets her down against the back wall. He starts kissing her at her brow, then her nose and mouth. He spends extra time at her mouth, their tongues going at it tit-for-tat. Downward, ever downward he goes, kissing her neck, her décolletage, her breastbone, and her stomach. He licks her navel slowly and erotically. Olivia is coming unhinged. She runs her fingers through his wet hair. She subtly rocks and pants with anticipation as he nears her erogenous zone. He kisses her belly just below the navel, then her apex; Olivia flinches bracing herself against the shower wall. She starts to remove her thong but Fitz swats her hand away. Using his teeth, he grabs the waistband of the thong and slowly pulls it down her legs. He lifts her feet one at a time to free her from the confining undergarment. He kisses her apex again and licks her clit. Olivia grabs Fitz's head to hold in place at her sex. He licks and sucks, lapping up ever droplet of her essence. Olivia cannot believe the sensations racking her body. Fitz is eating her alive and she never wants him to stop. Her sweet pure scent is fueling is ravenous appetite. He cannot stop himself, the more sweetness she excretes the more he wants. His tongue is everywhere; licking her folds, licking her clit, going in and out of her untapped channel. Olivia can take no more, she starts shaking and screaming his name. "Oh god, F-i-i-i-t-z-z", she hollers, and falls onto his shoulder spent.

Fitz stands up holding Olivia in his arms. "Baby you okay? He asks lovingly. She doesn't answer immediately, her chest is heaving and her limbs are numb.

"What did you do to me? I had no idea it was possible experience feelings like that."

"I'm not finished yet," he tells her under his breath.

He hoists her recovering body up and pushes her against the wall. He kisses her deeply, letting her taste the residue of her cum. "Hold on baby, time for the main event. Stop me if it becomes too much." She nods she understands. He spreads her legs and positions his penis at her entryway. Slowly he eases into to her, inch by inch, kissing her hard with every advancement. She bites down on his shoulder to quell the pain as he breaks her hymen. Olivia is so tight he stops to let her adjust to his size. He looks into her eyes and continues to fill her. "Livvie, I need to start moving, can you handle it or do we need to stop?"

"Keeping going baby," she moans.

Fitz thrusts in and out; slowly at first, but increases to a rapid pace in response to her walls contracting around him. One, two, three, four, five minutes of deep thrusting, grunting, and it is all over. His seed spray paints the walls of her interior. They both scream out each other's name. The mingling of their fluids sends an overwhelming euphoria throughout their bodies. Their eyes roll back in their heads and they both feel as though on a contact high. They sink to the shower floor wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Fitz." She kisses him softly. All of sudden Fitz gets a look of panic in his eyes.

"Fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"No condom."

"Fuck," she says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N -Don't worry no teenage pregnancy drama will happen. Love scenes are so hard to write. Sometimes I feel like I'm following a formula; take two kisses- tongue optional, rub this body part, lick that body part, then thrust, pump or piston. Moan, groan then take it home. LoL

So, whack job Jake spilled the beans about the families' plan to get Mellie and Fitz together.

What do you think Fitz will do?

Olivia is no longer a card-carrying member of the Society of Virgins. It appears Fitz's semen may have a little kick to it. What do you think?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have a happy and safe New Year. I hope everyday you get to live life to the fullest in 2015. Remember to be a blessing so you can be blessed as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Scent of His Woman**

**Chapter 9**

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Fitz." She kisses him softly. All of sudden Fitz gets a look of panic in his eyes.

"Fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"No condom."

"Fuck," she says.

Fitz stands ups and helps Olivia out of the shower. He quickly wraps a towel around her and himself. They exit the bathroom, both their heads are dripping with water. Olivia sits at the foot of the bed, Fitz sits at her left side holding her hands.

"Baby I am so sorry. We can get the morning after pill or we can wait and see if you got pregnant. What…whatever… you want to do. I'll be here for you, right by your side. We can get married. Everything will be fine, don't worry." Fitz says doing his best to console an emotionless Olivia.

At first Olivia looks at Fitz strangely, then her expression begins to change, a cross between a smirk and a full-blown smile, creeps across her face. Fitz gets up and starts pacing back and forth in front of the bed, he curses himself for being so irresponsible. Olivia no longer willing to prolong his suffering starts to laugh. Fitz looks at her thinking the situation has made her hysterical. He rushes to her side hoping to calm her.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry for laughing but if you could see the panic in your face, she says trying to stop her giggles. Fitz it's okay, I'm on the pill. I've had an irregular period since I was 14. We're fine."

It takes a second for what she said to register. "What !" He yells jumping to his feet. His outburst startles Olivia.

"We're fine Fitz. I won't get pregnant; that is unless you have some sort of aberrant super sperm that is impervious to conventional hormonal protection."

"How could you do that to me Olivia, I thought I was going have heart attack. Our life together flashed before my eyes and it was not pretty. Our parents disowned us and our friends deserted us. I saw myself as the assistant store manager at Walmart in Podunk, and you working at a daycare center to save on childcare costs because we had twins," he snaps.

"Really, Fitzgerald?" Olivia asks grinning sarcastically.

"No, but it doesn't matter. You are so going to pay for that woman!" Fitz pushes Olivia down on the bed. He hovers over her, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Really Mr. Grant and just how do you propose I be punished?" Olivia's voice is raspy and thick with beckoning heat. He kisses her, devouring her lips, her tongue, her weakening will. "What is this power you have over me? All I want is to be connected to you, to feel you within me. Your touch, your smell; I crave you Fitz." Olivia bites his lip and pulls him down for some serious tongue jostling. The need for oxygen forces him to pull away. Before diving back in he caresses one side of her face; their eyes lock, their understanding is instant.

"Olivia I have craved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. Your scent…your intelligence…your voice…your hair…your eyes…everything about you…just…they just…drive me wild. I ache when we are apart. You are my addiction Livvie and I need my fix," he kisses her cheek, "each", he kisses her brow, "and", he kisses her other cheek, "every day", he sticks his tongue in her mouth taking in his sublingual dose of Olivia Pope.

He removes his towel, then hers. They scoot further up on the bed. They rollover, taking turns slamming each other into the mattress, repeatedly reversing positions, her on top one minute, him on top the next. Chest to chest, skin-to-skin, rapacious touching rocks the bed and muffled moans and whispered expletives break the quiet of the room. Fingers comb through hair, nails drag along backs and buttocks. Hickeys tattoo their necks, bite impressions shroud their shoulders like epaulettes; they are eating each other alive immersed in passion's throes. Tongues glide across smooth and hairy surfaces. He grabs her hands and forces them above her head. He trails kisses along her neck, her breasts and arms, pausing at her armpit. He licks, he bites and blows his warm breath on the rarely stimulated body part. His nose and mouth travel her body, inhaling and tasting the distinctiveness of her every sector. His human equivalent to wolf apocrine sweat glands release a sweet musky aroma that both entices and excites Olivia. His body is designed to attract and attune to her senses as if she was in heat. Fitz prepares to enter the warmth of Olivia's lush folds when the phone by her bed starts to ring. Neither stops to acknowledge the resonant intrusion. _Ring, ring stop. Ring, ring, stop_. Olivia through hooded eyes glances over at the caller ID display. It's her mother.

"Fitz, uh...uh…I…neeeed to, oh god… answer the phone." He ignores her statement and continues suckling her breast. "Fitz, ser…ri…ously, we need to stop it's my mom." He groans and reluctantly rolls off her. She sits up to quickly gather her thoughts. Fitz joins her, he rubs her back and kisses her shoulder.

"Hello", she answers, her voice somewhere between a moan and a groan.

"Olivia, what took you so long to answer the phone?" Her father forever the inquisitor asks.

"Hi dad, I fell asleep." She adds a loud yawn for effect.

"Oh, sorry to wake you sweetheart."

"It's okay. Is something wrong?"

"No, well, this is supposed to be a surprise but since our plane is delayed we assumed his was too."

"Whose plane?"

"Edison's."

"What! She hops off the bed. Edison is here!"

"Yes, he just called, he's on his way to the house."

"In the storm. Is he crazy? Why is he here?"

"Why else but to see you Olivia." Eli answers confused.

"Dad, Edison has called me all of, um..let me see…I want to be sure to get the number right…um… zero times since we moved here."

"Olivia before we moved you told me you were upset that I was whisking you away from Edison and your friends. Granted I never cared for the boy but you gave me the impression he meant a great deal to you."

"Dad, have I once mentioned his name since we moved?"

"No, not that I recall."

"Duh, yeah. There's a reason why. I caught him giving a breast examination to a junior oboe player from the band the night before we left California."

Eli places his hand over the receiver, "Maya I told that boy was no good. He cheated on Olivia."

"What," she yells. "Give me the phone."

"Olivia baby I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"Mom, you know I have been keeping company with Fitz. Why would you and dad invite him here?" She sits down on bed next to Fitz.

"He called the other day crying about how much he missed you and wanted to see you."

"I don't believe this! He is the last person I want to see."

" It is like a monsoon outside. Who is crazy enough to drive him from the airport to Cedar Park?"

"Remember his cousin Austin George? He has a four-wheel drive and volunteered to bring him to the house."

"Aarrgh. Good thing Fitz is still here."Olivia blurts out before thinking.

"What? Why is Fitz still there?"

"The storm mom. Debris is flying, the winds are strong and the rain in coming down in sheets. Visibility is near zero. The weather service advised residents to stay off the roads; that's why I'm at a loss as to why Austin would choose to ignore the warnings."

"Is he staying the night?"

"I don't know, it depends on when the storm lets up. Why?"

"Why? Don't play stupid Olivia! Where is he?"

"Olivia wedges the phone between her shoulder and ear and holds up her hands crossing her fingers. "He's downstairs on the couch." Fitz smiles and gooses her. "Ouch!"

"Olivia what's wrong?"

"Muscle spasm. I think I got a little carried away with our dance routine this evening." The double entendre is not lost on Fitz. He gooses her again.

"Ouch! I think I need to soak in the tub. I think the spasm is getting worse."

"That's a good idea."

"Mom, please call Edison and tell him to go to Austin's. I would feel better if you and dad were here when he comes over."

"Okay sweetie. I'll take care of it. I am sorry for the mix-up. Why don't you invite Fitz over for dinner on Sunday? We'd like to get to know him better."

"Okay, I will. Good night mom. I love you"

"Good night Olivia. We love you too."

Olivia exhales loudly, exasperated by her conversation with her parents. She places the receiver back on the cradle. "I cannot believe them. How could they invite him here? They know I spend practically all my free time with you. Whenever I'm meeting up with the rest of our gang they know you are the one picking me up. I talk to you on the phone nearly every day, I just don't understand how they can misread our relationship." She sits on the edge of the bed naked shaking her head.

Fitz lets her finish her monologue before responding. He kisses her shoulder again and wraps her in his arms. "Livvie, it's okay. He doesn't matter. We're together now, this is a nonissue. Cut your parents some slack. The fact is they really don't know anything about me. We've barely had any type of interaction."

"Are you taking their side on this?" Olivia asks getting a little peeved.

"There is no side to get on. This is simply a misunderstanding, that's all." He takes her hand a kisses it.

"I hate you. Do you always have to be so calm and logical?" She pouts reclining resting her torso on his chest.

"Livvie you make me calm. Whenever I am with you I feel at ease and at peace. You are my safe harbor." He kisses her passionately and pulls her down onto the bed. They resume making love for the next hour until they drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz and Olivia are tranquilly sleeping locked in each other arms dreaming about their night of tender love-making when they are awakened out of their slumber by the sound of someone banging on the front door. They both bolt up like a shot. Olivia looks over at the digital display on her clock radio, 2:38 am. She jumps out of the bed and runs over to her window which overlooks the front porch. Two men in hats are standing at the front door, one is holding what looks like an overnight bag. Their hats obscure their faces until the one with the overnight bag stands directly under the porch light. "Shit!"

"Babe who is it?"

"Edison."

"What? Didn't your mom call him and tell him not to come to the house?"

"Well either he ignored her instructions or he didn't get the message."

Fitz stands up and puts on his t-shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to answer the door."

"Wait, why?" Olivia asks standing naked before him with her hands on her hips.

Fitz almost forgets what they are talking about as he drinks in the beauty of her unclad body. Olivia tickled by his trance like state repeats her question.

Snapping himself into the present, Fitz says, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. You are with me now. He needs to face reality and understand whatever he thought he was going to accomplish this weekend is not going to happen. You and he reconciling is an impossibility. Plus it is late and after dealing with the flake that was lurking around earlier I am not comfortable with you opening the door."

"Fitz, I am a big girl and Edison poses no threat."

"Edison may not pose one, but what do you know about this Austin character? Obviously he is not right in the head if he is willing drive to and from the airport in such hazardous weather conditions."

"Wait, I'm coming with you. This is my house after all." Olivia races around her room grabs a pair of sweats, a sweatshirt and a pair of footies. Fitz takes her hand and the two head downstairs.

"Ready baby?" Fitz nods his head and opens the door as Edison is about to knock again.

"Oh excuse me I must have the wrong house." Olivia steps from behind Fitz. Edison cannot hide his shock of seeing Olivia, her hair slightly matted and her hand interlaced with Fritz's.

"Edison, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom and dad invited me out for the weekend. I was hoping we could talk things out."

"Apparently you didn't check your phone. My mom called you awhile ago to tell you not to come."

Edison retrieves his phone from his coat pocket. "Oh, my battery is dead."

Edison and Olivia stare at each other in awkward silence. Fitz sensing both Olivia's and Edison's uneasiness clears his throat to break the tension in the air. He extends his hand, "hi I'm Fitz Olivia's boyfriend." Edison reaches out to shake Fitz's hand but retracts his hand upon hearing the word "boyfriend".

"Her boyfriend?" Edison repeats in utter disbelief.

"Yes, Edison my boyfriend." Olivia wraps her arm around Fitz's waist.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Fitz cocks his to the side. He can feel his alpha gene kicking in.

"No, why should he", Olivia interjects. "He lost interest in me before I moved to Seattle. Isn't that right Edison?" She looks at him with mild contempt.

"Olivia I made a mistake. You never gave me the chance to apologize or explain myself. This weekend I plan to do both." Edison steps closer to the threshold of the door. Fitz moves closer to the threshold as well.

"Look I don't know about the rest of you but I'm freezing. Hi Olivia, I'm Austin, Edison's cousin." Austin maneuvers his way in front of Edison so he shake Olivia's hand.

Olivia shakes Austin's hand and reluctantly invites the two to come in out of the cold.

Olivia and Fitz move to the side so Austin and Edison can enter. Olivia closes the door and Fitz uses his free hand to lock it. Olivia leads everyone to the living room and turns on the gas fireplace. Austin and Edison stand in front of the fire warming their hands.

"Would either of you care for some coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" Olivia, the coerced host, asks.

"I would love some hot chocolate" a shivering Austin replies.

"Yeah, hot chocolate would be great Olivia," Edison adds.

"Fitz can you help me"

"Sure love." Edison cringes at Fitz's response. Fitz follows Olivia into the kitchen; their hands never breaking contact.

"Man look, I don't think you should plan on staying here tonight. Olivia's boyfriend is giving off this strong "fuck off' vibe. And you can tell Olivia is all up in his stuff. Edison, as far as they are concerned you do not exist."

"Shut the hell up! Olivia and I have been together for more than three-years, she's known Peter Perfect for what, a few weeks at best. Olivia is not someone who can turn her emotions off like a switch. She will forgive me and we will move forward as if nothing happened. Trust me, Olivia loves me."

"Based on her actions since we arrived I don't think her behavior can be classified as love. If I hadn't said anything about the cold I doubt she would have asked us in. Frankly, it looks like we may have interrupted a serious make out session." Edison scoffs at Austin's observations. "Dismiss my perceptions all you want but that girl is barely tolerating your presence." Edison walks off. "Where are you going?"

"To look for the bathroom; I need to take a leak." He walks down the hallway to the kitchen. He stops at the entry, jealousy immediately takes root within him. There in living color is his Olivia, her back pressed against the sub-zero and her legs wrapped around Fitz's waist. Their kissing is borderline pornographic, they're giving the term deep throat a entirely new meaning. She moans as his hands massage her breast and rove her body.

Edison thinks to himself, _what the hell is going on? Olivia was never that intimate with me. Glad to see her inhibitions have disappeared. Thank you Peter Perfect but it is time for her man to take over._

"Let go baby I've got you." Fitz pants.

"What the fuck? Edison whispers, but Fitz hears him. If the truth be told, Fitz heard him coming the moment he set foot in the hallway leading to the kitchen. Fitz wants to make sure Edison is keenly aware of where he stands in Olivia's life; so he grabs Olivia and pins her diminutive frame against the refrigerator as soon Edison starts his approach. Edison enters the kitchen, clears his throat and waits for the two lovebirds to acknowledge his presence. Only after a few louder throat-clearing attempts do Fitz and Olivia look to Edison.

"Sorry to interrupt, can you point me to the bathroom?"

A wobbly-legged Olivia points to a door on the other side of the kitchen.

Edison walks past Fitz and Olivia avoiding eye contact.

Fitz gives Olivia a quick peck and releases her from his embrace. Olivia opens the cabinet next to the refrigerator, takes out four cup sets, and begins preparing the hot chocolate. Fitz moves to the counter and empties the contents of the cookie jar onto a serving plate. He stops abruptly for a minute to listen to what sounds like Edison on his cell phone in the bathroom. _Didn't Edison say his battery is dead?_

"_Hey Belinda, how is my baby's mama doing?"_

"_Missing her baby's daddy." She sighs, relieved to hear his voice finally. 'My parents are making plans to send me away Edison. I don't want to go. I want us to be together; to be a family. Have you had a chance to ask your aunt if we could stay with her until the baby is born? '_

"_No, we haven't made it to the house yet. The storm is really bad so Austin has us hanging out at his friend's house until weather conditions improve."_

"_Oh, please be careful Eddy. Eddy Jr. and mommy need you."_

"_I know baby. I'll be careful. Love you."_

"_I love you too. Call me tomorrow."_

"_I will and don't worry. Bye-bye Bee_."

Edison uses the bathroom, flushes the toilet, washes his hands and combs his hair with a few finger brushes. Fitz is livid and ready to wrap his hands around Edison's neck. _The contemptuous prick is a two-timing Jerry Springer paternity guest wannabe. He is an indiscriminant seed-spreading bastard_.

Fitz is so pissed he accidentally knocks over the cookie jar he placed at the edge of the counter. "Damn it" he hisses through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry Livvie, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright; it was a gift from one of the neighbors. It's probably a regift anyway. Mom keeps it out in case the neighbor ever stops by unannounced. You've actually done me a great favor. I hate that thing. Promise me you never give me anything remotely resembling a clown."

"Do you have coulrophobia?" Fitz jests.

"Fear of clowns? Of course not, I'm with you aren't I?" Olivia kisses his cheek and giggles.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He pecks her on the lips.

Edison exits the bathroom and re-enters the kitchen.

"Olivia, why don't you take the hot chocolate and cookies into the living room? Edison and I will clean up this mess." Edison looks at Fitz like he has lost his mind. _Does Fitz think he is going to have "the talk" man to man with him? Honestly, what does Olivia see in this guy?_

"Uh, Uh, okay. Are you sure?" Olivia nervously asks trying to figure out what Fitz is planning.

"Liv, between the two of us, I think we can manage a broom and dustpan." Olivia nods her head and proceeds to put the cookie plate on the tray with the hot chocolate and leave for the living room.

As soon as she is out of earshot Fitz grabs Edison by the neck with one hand and slams him into the kitchen wall.

"What's wrong with you man? Are you crazy? Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up! Fitz lifts Edison off the floor by the neck using one arm. Edison cannot believe Fitz's strength. He can feel the vertebrae in his back elongating.

"I heard you on the phone with your girlfriend. I don't know what kind of game you are playing but trust me the game is over. You are going to leave here tonight and never contact Olivia again.

"That's for Oliv-via to decide", Edison huffs, squirming to breath.

Fitz squeezes his neck tighter. "Didn't I say shut the fuck up? Your only option right now is to listen. You will apologize to Olivia, tell her about Belinda and tell her how happy you are that she has found someone too."

Edison gasps for air. He tries to take a swing at Fitz but the lack of oxygen has weakened him.

"Am I understood?" Edison says nothing. Fitz slams him against the kitchen wall again. "I said am I understood." Edison shakes his head up and down. "Good." Fitz smiles and drops Edison midair. Edison collapses onto the kitchen floor, struggling to catch his breath. He massages his neck and braces himself on the bottom of the counter as he tries to stand up.

Fitz offers his hand in assistance but Edison smacks it away. "Fuck off, don't touch me you fucking psycho."

"Whatever dude."

"Olivia is smart and I pray she finds out what a lunatic you are very soon."

"Unlike you, Olivia knows exactly what type of person I am. I love her and she loves me. I will never take for granted the trust she has invested in me. I will never cheat on her or shame her the way you have."

"Look Belinda was a mistake. Olivia never showed me the amount of affection she has shown you. In a moment of weakness I gave into my urges; I never meant to cheat on her."

"God, you are such a dipshit. Do you actually expect people to believe the crap you say? Two minutes ago, you were telling Belinda how much you love her and the baby she is carrying. Do even care about her or Olivia? Is stringing women along how you get your jollies or boost your pea-sized ego?"

"Yes Edison, is this how you view all your relationships? Are we notches on your belt? Are we something you brag about to your loathsome friends?" Olivia stands in the kitchen doorway staring at Edison. Her eyes are filled with anger and disappointment."Answer me Edison!"

"Olivia, you don't…" Edison tries to cover his ass.

"Oh please Edison. Please spare me the "I don't understand" speech." Olivia glances out the kitchen window. The wind and rain appear to have died down. "You need to leave Edison. I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say to me. The weather has improved I see no reason for you to delay your departure."

"Olivia", Edison tries again.

"You heard her. She wants you to leave." Fitz steps into Edison's personal space, the glowing intensity of his eyes provides enough of an incentive for Edison to beat a hasty retreat.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Edison says walking up to her. Olivia ignores him, preferring to focus her gaze on Fitz. Edison returns to the living room and informs Austin they are leaving.

Fitz and Olivia escort Edison and Austin to the front door. "Olivia, Fitz, it was a pleasure to meet you both." Austin shakes their hands. He walks out the front door; Edison follows him out without saying another word. e walks out the front

"You okay baby?"

"Three years Fitz, three years I wasted with Edison. How could I have been so blind? How many girls did he have on the side? I have no idea who Belinda is but she is not the oboe player I caught him with before I left. Fitz brings Olivia body flush with his in a tender embrace. She sobs softly.

"Livvie, we owe Edison and your parents a debt of gratitude."

"What, she roars."

"Hold on, listen to me for a minute. Your gut told you for a long time something was not right with Edison. It protected you from giving yourself fully to him. It prepared you so you would recognize real love when it came along. Your parents inviting him out here served as the perfect opportunity for confirming your gut and revealing the reason why your gut is never wrong."

"You are doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Using your damn calm logic!" Olivia takes his hand and leads him over to the couch in front of the fireplace. The two snuggle together. "Fitz I heard what you told Edison. I want you to know I love you too and I will never take for granted the trust you have placed in me. I will never cheat on you either." Olivia kisses his t-shirt covered chest.

Fitz kisses Olivia on the head. "I know Livvie. Go to sleep sweet baby. I love you." Both fall asleep within a few minutes, feeling content and loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N -How is your new year going so far? I hope all is well you and your families. Did you enjoy this latest installment of my little wolfie tale" I gave you two surprises to make up for the lengthy time between updates. I cannot promise the time will get any shorter but at least the chapters will be longer than the 1k I initially planned to limit myself to.

I am so glad you all enjoyed my description of Jake's manly equipment in Chapter 8.

For those wondering whether Mellie is werewolf, the answer is no. I don't want her imbued with any special powers. You will learn about how the families are organized soon.

Next up Fitz meets his buds to come up with a plan to avoid imprinting on Mellie.

Set my IPad a buzz with your views. It really brightens my day.

Happy Olitzing. Take care.

Tweet condolences to TG, his father passed yesterday if you haven't heard.


	11. Chapter 11

The Scent of His Woman

Chapter 11

The sudden break in the storm allowed the airlines to quickly reschedule cancelled flights and move many of the stranded who had hunkered down in the airport to soon departing flights. Maya and Eli caught one the first flights out of Los Angeles. It was a quarter to 8:00 in the morning when they pulled into their driveway. Fitz's car was still there which meant Fitz had spent the night. Eli pushed the remote for the garage door and drove into the spacious three-car garage.

"Looks like the boy spent the night."

"Don't jump to any conclusions Eli. Olivia is a smart girl, but you have to face facts honey; Olivia is no longer our little princess. She will be 18 in a couple of months. The sexual mores and taboos we grew up with do not exist anymore. Kids today explore their sexuality more so than ever before. This is the reality of the culture we live in today and you have to accept it." Maya shares doing her best to prepare Eli in case they walk in on something neither one of them wants to deal with.

Maya opens the door leading from the garage into the kitchen. The bamboo serving tray with the four sets of cups and saucers from the previous night sits on the counter. Only one cup was empty, the others are still full to the brim with cold hot chocolate. Standing next to the counter the curious parents feel something crunching under their feet.

"What the…?

"It looks like the broken remains of the cookie jar."

"The broom and dustpan are here, I wonder what stopped her from cleaning up the shards. My you go check on Olivia and Fitz, I'll sweep up this mess."

"Okay Eli." Maya made her way down the hall. She can hear the sounds of the crackling fireplace, light snoring and deep breathing. Entering the living room she is greeted by the touching scene of a fully clothed Olivia and Fitz wrapped in each other's arms sleeping on the couch. "Aw, how sweet." She whispers to herself before turning to return to the kitchen to rejoin Eli. Fitz's lips upturn in a mischievous smile.

"Where are the kids? Eli asks.

"They are asleep on the couch." Eli glares uneasily. "Don't pop a blood vessel they have on clothes." Maya rubs Eli arm reassuringly.

"It's after 8:00, we should wake them. I'm sure Fitz's parents want him home. "

"Actually, my parents are out of town visiting friends." Fitz answers standing at the entry of the kitchen with a yawning Olivia.

"Good morning," Fitz and Olivia chime in unison. Olivia walks over to her parents and gives each a warm hug.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home before this afternoon given the number of cancelled flights mentioned on the news."

"The storm broke early so we were able to catch one of the first flights out of LA. What happened in here?"

"Long story," Olivia yawns.

"Well why don't you two go wash up while I make breakfast. You can fill us in on what happened during breakfast."

"Okay mom, see you in a bit." Olivia takes Fitz by the hand and they head upstairs.

Fitz watches the sway of Olivia's hips as she ascends the staircase. Once they reach the top of stairs Fitz pulls Olivia into the guest room. He spins her around kissing her with so much passion her knees buckle. Fitz swiftly catches her languid form without breaking mouth contact. "Good morning Livvie."

Coherent thought proves elusive at the moment for Olivia. All she can do is moan. His morning erection is pressing into her stomach. "Damn, there's that musky scent again. _When did he go put on cologne?_ All Olivia wants to do is drop her sweats and welcome home Fitz's little, no rather large soldier. "What is the name of the fragrance you are wearing? You smell so good. I want to rub you all over my body." She whispers breathlessly.

"I'm not wearing anything; just the soap from our shower last night". He pants planting wet kisses down her neck.

"Bullshit," she breaks free from his arms. "You want me to believe you naturally smell this way?"

"Olivia, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not wearing anything. Have I left your side since we got out of the shower, except to talk to Edison? I could ask you the same question. Your scent is driving me wild too. Maybe it is our body chemistries reacting to one another."

"But we've been together for awhile now and this smell you're giving off is new."

"I can only speculate but it may have something to do we our recent exchange of bodily fluids." He winks.

Olivia remains quiet pondering his theory. "You are probably right I did read somewhere sex has a smell. Have your other sexual partners talked about the smell?"

At first, Fitz just stares at Olivia saying nothing. He can tell from the look in her eyes that something is bothering her. The long silence causes her to lower her head as if ashamed. "Livvie what is it? What do really want to ask me?"

She sheepishly looks up at him. "Did you enjoy yourself last night? Did I satisfy your need? I mean it was my first time and….I…I." Fitz leads Olivia over to the bed to sit down.

"Livvie last night was my first time too." He kisses her forehead.

"Not funny Fitz. I am trying to be serious here."

"I'm not lying to you Olivia, last night was my first time."

"How is that possible? The things you did to me can only come from a lot of practice Fitzgerald; at least that is what I am telling myself. Are you trying to tell me you are just naturally gifted."

"Olivia I'm a guy. It is a given by this age I have had extensive exposure to copious amounts of porn and have read "Dear Playboy" like a daily devotional." He chuckles. "That being said, Olivia, more than anything I believe when you make love to the person you are meant to spend your life with every joining is magical. You instinctively seek to give each other pleasure. Did you enjoy yourself? Was I too aggressive? Are you sore?"

"Fitz it was magical. You were gentle, loving and a little rough in all the right places. I don't feel sore, what I feel is more like an ache. I want you inside of me morning, noon and night. I want to taste you, to feel you, to be locked away with you. I am so happy and in love with you, I can hardly contain myself; but I'm also scared and curious at the same time. Is this what it means to be in love? To want someone, no to need someone, all the time, every second of every day. Will I lose myself in my love for you?" Olivia kisses Fitz on the collarbone and snakes her arms around his waist.

"I can't speak to the feelings of others, I can only tell you how I feel. Making love to you last night met my every expectation. The oneness, the feeling of completeness I've always imagined love to be was confirmed last night. It amazes me that have I lived without you for this long. Kissing you, touching you, being with you is as natural as breathing. Everything in my life since I met you I view in terms of pre and post-Olivia Pope. I am not scared Olivia, I am ecstatic. Think about it. We're young yet we have already found our soul mate. We get to skip the years of being in unsatisfying relationships, the years of searching and pining away for someone we can only dream about. Our happy ending has already begun." Fitz draws her in close for some tonsil tug-a-war.

"Hey you two, mom says breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," Eli shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay dad," Olivia yells back. Frustrated by the interruption, she beats lightly of Fitz's chest. "Arghh!"

"We need to get dressed. Om...ahh…oh god…Fitz. My parents are downstairs this is not happening." He kisses her neck while gently manipulating the nipple of her breast. His other hand slips down into her sweats. She is drenched. _Bingo!_

He pulls his hand out, his fingers are covered with her silky wetness. He makes her watch as he slowly moves his fingers in and out of his mouth. Omh, omh, he moans. "Sweet baby, nectar of the gods."

"Fi…itz." Olivia's mind and body are warring against each other. Her body wants to lie on the bed spread eagle and let Fitz's "instincts" take over but her mind is telling her this is neither the time nor the place for a quick morning romp. "Fi…itz…ple…ease baby…stop." Olivia arches back onto the bed; her bent legs spread open, Fitz diving in for a second cup of Pope latte.

"My parents are out of town until Wednesday, can you get Abby to cover for you a couple of nights? I need you Olivia. I want you. I can't stop. Can you?"

"Fitz I don't think…" He squeezes her nipple hard.

"Aah…I'll ask her. No promises," she pants.

"Good, now scoot, I need to get dressed and you are distracting me."

"Wha…what?" Still swooning from her foreplay haze, Olivia staggers to her feet and goes to her room to change clothes.

Five minutes later Fitz knocks on Olivia's door. "You ready baby?" He pushes the partially open door wider.

"Hold on a second." She sniffs her pillows and sheets to confirm his smell permeates her bed linen.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"Making sure I can wrap myself in your scent every night."

"What about me?" Fitz walks up to her and licks her ear. "Given me your panties."

"Fitz that is kinky as hell. I like it." She takes off her sodden boyfriend briefs and hands them over to Fitz. He puts the treasure to his nose and inhales deeply. He keeps inhaling, anyone observing him would think he was huffing glue. "Fitz, Fitz," Olivia snaps her fingers by his ears and in front of his face. She claps her hands, still no response. Finally, she grabs his crotch.

"Ouch! Hey baby, be careful with the family jewels!"

"Breakfast is ready," Eli announces.

"We're coming dad."

They stop by the guest room to get Fitz's duffle bag. He hastily stuffs her panties into the bag and zips it up.

"Why are you bringing your bag? Are you leaving?"

"I'm meeting Harrison and Huck at 10:00, so I'll be leaving after breakfast."

"Oh, I see." Olivia does not try to hide her disappointment.

"Livvie don't. I want to be with you, that's why I asked you to ask Abby to cover for you. I want you to spend the night at my house. I want you to leave your scent in my bed so I can wrap myself in you every night. Get it."

"Got it."

"Good. Let's go eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you two, care to explain what happened here last night." Eli asks, eager to begin the morning's breakfast discussion.

The new lovers hold hands under the table and hungrily shove toast into their mouths. They are about as discreet as a neon sign lit on a dark night. Olivia swallows her partially masticated bite of bread and a big swig of orange juice before she shares the details of the prior night's woeful tale.

"Edison showed up last night with his cousin Austin."

"He didn't get my message or text?"

"He claimed his battery died but Fitz heard him on the phone with some girl named Belinda a few minutes later."

"Is she the girl from the band", Eli asks.

"No Belinda is new; well I at least think she is new. Anyway, it seems Miss Belinda is incubating some of Edison's miscellaneous sperm and is under the impression Edison came to Seattle to ask his aunt if the two of them can stay with her until the baby is born. Belinda's parents want to ship her as far away as possible from Edison. But here's the kicker, five minutes before talking to Belinda Edison was telling me how sorry he was and how he wanted to get back together." Olivia rolls her eyes in disgust. Without thinking, Fitz leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Eli, your language! Maya trumps back.

"Sorry dear. Please excuse my outburst Fitz."

"Not a problem sir, I had a similar reaction." Fitz smiles sympathetically.

"How did the cookie jar get broken?"

"That would be my fault. I am sorry, I inadvertently knocked it over when I heard Edison on the phone with Belinda. I insist on replacing it."

"No need, I am sure Olivia has told you she hated that thing." Maya quips.

"She may have mentioned it in passing." Everyone laughs and for the next half hour, the conversation centers on the dance and the storm.

"Sorry I have to eat and run but I have appointment. It was pleasure talking with both of you and I hope we can do this again soon. Livvie, you want to walk me out?" Fitz stands and shakes Maya and Eli's hands.

"Leave the dishes mom, I'll be right back to clean up." Olivia walks Fitz to his car.

"Prepare to be wined and dined by yours truly. Tonight I am going to cook for you."

"Do I get to choose the dessert?" A kittenish Olivia inquires.

"Livvie you are dessert", he smirks and growls seductively. The hair on the back Olivia's neck stands on end. Goosebumps explode all over her skin like a rash.

"I'll call Abby in a few minutes. I'll text you if it is a go." She rubs her right hand up and down his chest. She grabs the lapel of his shirt and gives him a stiffy-maker kiss. "Later chef Grant."

He gets in the car; he's hard and sweaty. He thinks of Mellie and that immediately takes care of his erection problem but he is still sweating. It's 50◦ outside. "Oh no." He looks at himself in the rearview mirror. His trademark baby blues are turning blue-brown. His brow is so wet he could water a plant with the shake of head. He gripes the steering wheel and careens down of the driveway racing to Huck's. "Not now, it's too soon. Please god not now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Look for part two of this chapter later today. Too many ideas floating in my head about this story right now. A week ago I had a clear vision then writer's block set in as tends to happen after a long chapter and now I'm fighting in my head to stick with the my original idea.

So, Eli and Maya know Fitz and Olivia's relationship has gone to the next level. That is hard for any parent to come to grips with. You never really see it coming. One day you're changing your child's diapers, the next you are having the talk or taking them to the doctor for birth control. Oh well, but I digress.

This chapter was originally over 6k so I had to split it. I was having trouble with the second half so I just decided to divide it as a means of conquering end of the chapter writer's block. I feel relief already and that should help with closing out the next chapter.

Fitz knows he is running out of time. Hopefully Harrison and Huck can help him.

Do you think Maya should talk to Olivia? Do you think Olivia wants to talk to her mother about Fitz?

Please jot down a short review and share your thoughts. Until next time, stay safe and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

The Scent of His Woman

A/N- Sorry, I couldn't publish the second half last Saturday. I was editing the chapter and nothing seemed to flow right. So, I decided to trash it and start over. As penance for mea culpa this chapter is three times as long. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12

Huck and Harrison wait outside Huck's home for Fitz to arrive. They can tell by the expression on his face whatever is going on is not good. Fitz opens the car door and before he even steps out of the car his smell assaults Harrison and Huck's senses.

"Fitzy my man, you popped your adult pheromone cherry." Harrison hugs him laughing.

Fitz is stunned. "You can smell me? Jesus I just ate breakfast with Olivia's parents, is the scent that strong."

"Relax Fitz, only Olivia and our kind can smell you. You two must have gotten hot and heavy and swapped more than spit because that gland only becomes functional if you have sex with your true love. It will be difficult for you to imprint on anyone else now; you know that right? You belong to each other now."

"That's reassuring because Olivia is the only person I want and she feels the same way about me. We are soul mates. I love her beyond reason; I cannot imagine my life without her. I don't want a life without her."

"Geez Fitz you are sprung bro." Huck and Harrison grin and first pump each other.

"Yes, I am and proud of it."

"Oh man, it was that good?"

"A gentleman never discusses what happens behind closed doors. However, I will be gifting you my porn collection."

"Da…aamn! All hail to the Pope."

Fitz wipes the curtain of perspiration covering his face with his shirt sleeve. His discomfort is increasing. He tugs at his damp clothing; he is sweltering from the internal fire building within him. "Fitz, are you feeling okay?" Huck asks.

"Actually I'm here because I need your help." Fitz describes his run-in with Jake, the plan Jake disclosed and Mellie's comment from the other day. "I think the onset of the fever is close. I feel so hot and I'm fighting the urge to shape shift."

"I thought you might transition early, so I called the Ancient One. He is here. He'll be able to tell us how far along you are in the process." Huck pats Fitz on the shoulder.

"Just promise me no matter how things turn out that you will protect Olivia. I love her so much. I can suffer the indignity of being saddled with Mellie if I know Olivia is safe." Fitz grabs his friends by their arms, "promise me".

"Whoa, whoa… hold up. Fitz we have been planning for this time for three years; ever since we found out Grayson and your father were trying to prevent some prophecy from coming to pass. They think you are the key and they want you under their complete control." Harrison says trying to calm Fitz. Fitz nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay, of course, you are right. "

The friends walk up the driveway to the side gate. Huck opens the gate and lets Fitz and Harrison pass through first. He closes and secures the gate with several custom locks and runs to catch up Fitz and Harrison. The concrete walkway leading to the backyard opens to a lush ornate landscape. Mature indigenous trees surround a manicured lawn with circular croppings of rose bushes, birds of paradise, gardenias and yellow broom. In the center of the lawn is a white gazebo covered in bougainvillea. Off to the right near the backyard fence is a barren area surrounded by small boulders. In the center of the barren area is a traditional sweat lodge covered in animals skins. Huck leads Fitz and Harrison to the lodge.

Huck turns to Fitz and Harrison, "the Ancient One is already inside preparing to contact the spirit guides. If either you are not prepared to handle what can happen inside, now is the time to say so." Harrison and Fitz nod okay.

The three strip down to their boxers. The sweat leader, a tall tan-skinned man with long straight black hair, greets them and smudges them with the smoke of burning sage. He waves the smoke above and around them using an eagle feather. He opens the lodge flaps, the four crawl into the steam-filled tent and join the elders accompanying the Ancient One. They sit legs crossed around a pit outlined with small rocks and filled with heated stones. The fire tenders bring in more red-hot stones from outside and pile them on top of the other rocks already in the pit. The Ancient One scoops water from a bucket and pours it on the red-hot stones to boost the density of steam in the lodge. He adds dried sweetgrass and other purifying herbs to the stones. Everyone is sweating but Fitz is sweating more than anyone else. The Ancient One passes around a simple cup filled with the same herb tea generations of Mandan have passed around the lodge circle. Harrison, Fitz and Huck are the last to take a sip from the cup. The Ancient One speaks.

"Those who need to see will see. Those who need to watch will watch. Those who need to hear will listen and those who know will share." He adds more water to the stones. The Ancient One is a very old man. His weather-worn hands and face validate his many years of serving as a vessel for the ancestors. His glossy eyes reflect the soft ambient light emitted by the honeybee wax candles lining the dirt floor of the lodge. The Ancient One continues his prayer.

"Lone Man, maker of our people, we search for you along this  
>great road you have set us on.<p>

We thank you for this world. We thank you for our own existence. We thank you for our wolf beings. We ask only for your blessing and for your instruction.

Great Spirit, maker of our people put our feet on the path that leads to you,  
>and give us the strength and the will to lead ourselves and our children past the darkness that surrounds us. Teach us to heal ourselves, to heal each other and to heal the world.<p>

Let us begin this very day, this very hour, let the Great Healing come.  
>Let us walk the road to peace."<p>

"So be it," the lodge participants affirm.

"The ancestors say the world of the Mandan was created by rival deities, the First Creator created the land, mountains, rivers and domestic animals. The Lone Man created humans, wild animals, birds and fish. The First Creator had no desire to commune with his creation but the Lone Man did. The Lone Man wanted all of his creations to be able to commune with him and each other. The Lone Man asked the first man to choose his spirit being. Man chose the wolf. The wolf would be the form man took to commune with his world."

The Ancient One adds more herbs and pours more water on the hot stones. He nods to the sweat leader who picks up a different cup from the first and gives it to Fitz to drink. Fitz gulps down the contents because he is dehydrated and sweating profusely. He starts to give the cup back but suddenly drops it. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looks around at everyone in the circle. His eyes reach Huck and Harrison and they begin to fade in and out of focus. He says something that sounds like gibberish to Huck and Harrison.

"Fitz, man, are your okay," Harrison shouts. Huck and Harrison cannot hide their concern for Fitz. The iris and pupil of his eyes disappear in a blink and are replaced by orbs of pure white. His hands are on his knees and he is swaying in harmony to a rhythm only he can hear. He is completely out of it.

"Fear not young warriors. The ancients have much to say to him. Your friend is in the care of the ancestors. He was chosen to end the curse that has shamed his family for 70 generations. You two are close to him because you are the only ones that can help him break the curse. Your life journeys are all intertwined. He is less than two days away from the full onset of the imprint fever. You must keep him and is chosen mate safe until the fever passes."

"Ancient One, how did the curse come about? Why are the Grants and the Graysons unlike the rest of us?" Harrison asks respectfully.

"When the white men first came to the Dakotas they came bearing gifts and offers of friendship and trade. Their hearts and hands were open. They married our women and we accepted them as our blood brothers. The ancestors even made entreat with the Lone Man to give our white brothers a spirit being and he did. He gave the men the gift of the wolf spirit since they were our blood brothers. Unfortunately, the Grants and the Graysons did not respect the Lone Man's gift or the blood covenant they made with our Mandan ancestors. As more and more white settlers and explorers came to our land, our blood brothers loyalties changed. The Grants and the Graysons convinced the other blood brothers to stand with the white invaders who encroached on Mandan lands, burned our villages and spread disease among our people.

Spirit guides told tribal leaders the Lone Man regretted giving the wolf spirit gift to the white blood brothers. The Graysons used the gift for evil and the power that came with it to subjugate others and the Grants were no different only to a lesser degree. More settlers and explorers soon came with slaves and our blood brothers brought the dark-skinned people to Mandan territory and treated them badly. The slaves tilled the soil; they hunted with us and took care of their master's offspring and ours as well.

One day a beautiful slave named Olivia came to tell the elders of the tribe the Grayson family was conspiring with other white settlers to destroy our remaining villages and to steal the rest of our land. The settlers attacked our villages later that night. Our warriors fought bravely but they were outnumbered; many died. Olivia and two other slaves named Oluchi and Kumbukani helped some of our people escape and only one blood brother, Thomas Grant, tried to protect us. The Lone Man's anger burned hot against all the white blood brothers. He could not take back his gift so he asked the First Creator to curse the spirit beings of the white blood brothers. The First Creator granted the Lone Man's request and the white blood brother's spirit beings mutated into lycanthropes".

"Ancient One, the Grants are not true lycanthropes." Huck asks hopefully.

"Because Fitz's ancestor Thomas Grant tried to save the Mandan the Lone Man altered the First Creator's curse on Grant's descendants. When a Grant turns 18, the male offspring retain their wolf spirit but from that age on during full moons they turn into lycanthropes. It is another gift from the Lone Man."

"So Fitz will bear the curse for the rest of his life?"

"No, Fitz is Thomas' 70th generation descendant. There is prophecy which says the 70th son will completely redeem the honor of his fallen ancestors through personal sacrifice."

"How does Olivia fit into all of this? Is she a 70th generation descendant too?"

"No but she appears to be the promised one sent to prevent Fitz from imprinting on a woman from a family of full-fledged lycanthropes. She carries the spirit of the first Olivia."

"The Graysons want Mellie and Fitz to mate but we have never sensed anything lycane from Mellie."

"The curse only affects the male descendants of the cursed families. Grayson thinks by having Fitz imprint on his daughter he can prevent the prophesy from coming to fruition. He believes a union between Fitz and Mellie will produce full-blooded lycanthropes on the Grant side. Both Grayson and the senior Grant embrace the dark base elements of the lycane spirit and have used its' power to become ruthless captains of industry who crush their competition or any perceived threat. If the Grants can be completely converted all the non-lycanthrope wolf packs will be at risk. Grayson knows the Grants are powerful and have yet to tap into all the power they possess. The Grants are the only pack capable of defeating the Graysons."

"So that's why Grayson wants to create a superpack?"

"Yes, he needs to eliminate the potential shift in power the Grants pose."

Harrison listening intently asks, "How it is the Grants are unaware of their power?"

"The dark side makes you powerful but it can also make you blind to the obvious. Grayson uses his cunning to cater to Fitzgerald Grant's ego and exploit his insecurities."

"No pack can have two alphas."

"True but Grayson and Grant believe they will be the exception."

"Ancient One, there are more lycanthrope families than just the Graysons."

"Yes, there are, but Grayson has killed all the other lycane alphas. He uses the Doyle pack as assassins and enforcers. He stands alone and in control of the lycane packs."

"Ancient One you have not explained how my family came to have the wolf spirit." Harrison points out.

"Harrison you are descendant from Kumbukani. The Lone Man gave the wolf spirit to Oluchi, Kumbukani and Olivia at the same time he asked the First Creator to curse the Grants, Graysons and other evil dishonorable families. A month after the three helped the Mandan escape; Thomas purchased Oluchi, Kumbukani and Olivia from Kenton Grayson. Thomas told his brother William and Grayson he wanted to go west and make a name for himself. William agreed it was a good idea and sent Thomas on his way. Kenton Grayson however did not believe Thomas' story and sent his two best trackers, Jacob Ballard and Charles Brown, to follow Thomas for a few days.

Each morning Thomas set out at the break of dawn. He would travel no more than 25 miles a day to avoid taxing the horses and camp for the night at dusk. Every night Thomas would bring Olivia to his bedroll, take off her clothes and sleep with her. The trackers thought nothing of it because she was his property. On the last night the trackers planned to follow Thomas, the weather suddenly turned bitter cold. Oluchi and Kumbukani built a large fire but it was not enough to keep everyone warm so they each transformed into their wolf forms for extra warm.

Ballard sent Brown back to tell Grayson about his slaves having a wolf spirit. Ballard continued to follow Thomas who made his way to the new Mandan settlement the next day. He watched the Mandan warmly greet Thomas and his companions. The Mandan were expecting Thomas they had teepees and fresh horses waiting for him when he arrived. Ballard watched Thomas and Olivia interact throughout the day. It was clear their relationship was more than that of a slave and her master. Ballard was a decent tracker but not very observant person. The Mandan and the neighboring tribes who they had made alliances with were watching him. Ballard broke camp the next morning eager to report to Grayson the location of the remaining Mandan and the relationship between Olivia and Thomas. A warrior from the Arikara alliance tribe named Raised Fists and a Mandan warrior named Running Elk trail Ballard back to Grayson."

Running Elk wanted to kill Ballard before he could report to Grayson, but Raised Fists objected. "If we kill Ballard, the white men will come. If he reports to Grayson, the white men will come. Either way the white men will come and we need to find out the plans of our enemy."

"When Brown told Kenton Olivia could wolf shift he knew his slaves had helped the Mandan escape. Ballard returned to the Grayson/Grant colony a few days after Brown. He told Kenton everything about the new Mandan settlement along the upper Missouri River and Thomas' apparent affections for Olivia; essentially confirming Grayson's suspicions. Kenton Grayson was livid; not only had Thomas deceived him, he had taken up with his former slave. In Grayson's mind, Thomas was a traitor. Grayson never told William about Thomas or the new Mandan settlement. Kenton decided he would take care of Thomas himself. He thought to himself, _no one makes a fool of Kenton Grayson."_

"To avoid triggering probing questions from the Grants, Grayson only took 20 men with him. Ballard had reported the new settlement was nothing more than a small camp of women, children and a few old men. Grayson planned to kill Thomas and the old men of the tribe, bring the women and children back to the colony and sell Oluchi, Kumbukani and Olivia back into slavery. Grayson and his men moved to attack the settlement at dawn. Fortunately, because of Raised Fists and Running Elk the Mandan and alliance were prepared for the attack. The warriors attacked Grayson and his men just outside the village. It was a brief fray but somehow Grayson managed to slip through to the village. Thomas, Oluchi, Kumbukani and a few warriors stayed behind to protect the village. Grayson saw Thomas standing alone monitoring the east side of the village. He ducked behind some trees and crawled on the ground undetected until he was almost within a few feet of Thomas. He was about to shoot Thomas when Olivia appeared carrying a wineskin of water. She kisses Thomas on the mouth and hands him the wineskin to drink. Grayson is disgusted and takes aim at Thomas. Both Olivia and Thomas hear the click from the musket. Grayson fires, a puff of smoke trails the lead projectile, gun powder residue peppers his face. Olivia instinctively jumps in front of Thomas who is trying to push her out of the way. The bullet pierces her chest wall clipping her heart. She drops to ground motionless. Oluchi in his wolf form pounces Kenton from behind. His razor sharp canines rip into Kenton's shoulder. Kenton collapses under the weight of Oluchi. The wolf slaps Kenton across the face with the claws of his paw. He lowers his head to look Kenton in the eyes. Kenton's clothes begin to rip as he begins transforming into a lycanthrope. Before he completes his transformation, Kumbukani in wolf form bites off Kenton's foot."

Fitz's swaying is becoming more rapid. He keeps repeating Olivia's name. His fingernails keep extending and retracting.

"Thomas held Olivia in his arms, wailing, telling her how much he loved her. Nothing could be done. Oliva was dead." The Ancient One shakes his head pausing to convey sincere grief.

Fitz screams Olivia's name and falls backwards convulsing transforming between wolf and lycane every few seconds. Harrison and Huck rush over to turn him on his side. Huck yells at the Ancient One to help Fitz. The Ancient One reaches into a buck-skin pouch and retrieves a handful of black leaves. He throws the leaves which ignite as they make contact with the hot stones and fill the lodge with a musky smelling gray smoke. Once Fitz inhales the smoke his convulsions cease and he transforms back into a human. He lay on the ground mumbling in the tongue of the ancestors.

The Ancient One continues to tell the story. "The warriors killed the 20 men who came with Grayson. They bandaged Grayson's foot, put him on a horse and sent him back to the colony. The elders of the Mandan told him if he ever returned or sent others he would be killed and a harsher curse would befall the colony families. Grayson barely made it back to the colony. He told the other families that he and his men stumbled upon some poachers. He said the poachers killed the other men and he narrowly escaped with his life."

Fitz's eye pop open and he sits up. He is disoriented but he manages to return to the circle. Huck and Harrison take up their previous positions next to him. Staring at him they can tell the person sitting next to them is not Fitz. His eyes are no longer white but his gaze is vacant and his demeanor more commanding.

"Olivia's body was burned as was the Mandan custom at the time. Her ashes were given to Thomas, her mate. He carried her ashes west with him. He buried her in a secret place on what is now the Grant family estate. To this day, no one knows the location of Olivia's ashes."

"Until now," Fitz says in Mandan.

"Until now," repeats the Ancient One in English.

Fitz slumps over crashing into Huck. "Take him into the house, he needs to rest."

"Ancient One what happens now?"

"Be prepared to act at a moment's notice. Your friend is out of time. Give him this tea. The tea will temporarily stall the fever. Bath him in the pine tar soap to remove the scent of his lover. You need to get him away from his family no later than tonight. Contact the other warriors, Olivia will need to be protected and available so Fitz can imprint on her. She is the key to saving your friend."

"What will they do to her if they find out Fitz has imprinted on her?"

"They will try to kill her; it is the only sure way to break the imprint bond. But don't worry about that, our people will handle the Grants and Graysons. Tend to your friend and locate Olivia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fitz are you sure you are well enough to go home?" Huck asks, he and Harrison are standing in the doorway watching Fitz tie his shoes. Fitz stands up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine. I need to go home and get ready for Olivia. I'm cooking dinner for her tonight."

"We should talk about what happened in the sweat lodge," Harrison insists his concern evident.

"I told you I don't remember anything. We can talk all you want but I won't be able to contribute to the conversation because I don't remember anything after sipping the tea." Fitz is at a loss, he really has no recollection what happened during the three hours they spent in the lodge.

"Yeah man, you were in another dimension there for awhile. The Ancient One says you were communing with the ancestors. You definitely had some real other world shit going on."

"Fitz the Ancient One says the fever will overtake you in less than two days. I don't think you should run the risk of going home."

"I will be fine for the next day or two. My parents are away until Tuesday and I want to spend some time alone with Olivia. I need to come clean with her. She needs to know who I really am. I want to, no I need to, share all of who I am with her. I need to explain the transformation to her. The real me is lot to spring on her. We are the myth incarnate parents tell their children at bedtime. How do you I tell her I am that thing that goes bump in the night? I am the howling she hers when there is a full moon. How do I tell her man? Best case scenario, she has questions; worst case, she recoils and shies away from me. I just need for the two of us to be in a room free from distractions or interruptions." Fitz, apprehensive, lowers his head. "Guys, I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me. I love Olivia with all my heart and soul."

"Fitz Olivia loves you. Your body would not have reacted the way it did if she did not love you. Olivia will never reject you."

"I know but I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. Not with me and Olivia but I don't know how to explain it. Look, if I don't call you in a couple hours head over to the house and check on me."

"If you have a bad feeling why don't we come with you and check things out?"

"No really, I'll be fine. Just call me later." Fitz releases a deep sigh and then hugs Huck and Harrison. Huck and Harrison walk Fitz to his car.

"Okay my man, we will call you in a couple of hours. Do you need us to pick up Olivia for you?

"No she'll drive herself over."

Fitz waves good-bye and heads home. Huck and Harrison look at each other and nod. They run to their cars to follow Fitz home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz drives up to gate of the Grant family estate. Peering through the decorative bars he sees two black SUVs parked near the entrance to the main house. Several men dressed in black suits with earpieces are milling around as if waiting for someone. Fitz recognizes the men. They are Grayson's security detail from Doyle Protection Services. "Now I know why I have the feeling something is wrong. I should not have come home." Sensing home is not the safest place for him at the moment he shifts the car into reverse and starts to back up. His egress is forestalled by the sudden appearance of two SUVs pulling up behind him and blocking him in. A tall burly thick-neck man with aviator sunglasses exits the car on the left and walks up to driver's side of Fitz's car. Fitz pulls out his cell phone and sends a quick text to Huck and Harrison. The message is innocent in its wording but the hidden message behind the benign wording is a plea for help. forestall

FG: _Oh now I remember, I think it was the girl next door. I'll tell you more when you pick me up tonight._ _We still on for 8:00?_

HF: _Isn't it Harrison's turn to drive?_

HW: _Whatever dudes, see you 8:00._

FG: _Works for me._

The burly man taps on Fitz's window. Undeterred by the tapping, Fitz finishes his text before lowering the window a mere half inch.

"Mr. Grant my name is Henderson. I work for Doyle Protection Services. Your father has hired our company to provide protection for the Grant family." Henderson is a typical lycane. Bloodshot yellow eyes concealed by mirror sunglasses, his body bathed in Old Spice, the only cologne chemically capable of masking the unmistakable stench of the dark soul werewolf.

"Why, when did he make this request?

"It is my understanding the request was made today. Apparently, your father has received several death threats recently and our assessment team finds the threats are credible."

"I see. Why are you blocking me in?"

"We've been instructed to escort you to the main house."

"Well, the escort will have to wait. I left something behind at my friend's house and I need to go get it."

"Not a problem sir. We can accompany you or we can send someone to retrieve the item for you. It's your choice."

"I don't need an escort. I'm fine."

"I am sorry sir but I must insist. Your father's instructions are explicit; we are not to leave you unguarded at any time." Henderson delivers his statement with clear resolve.

"And how long is this protection supposed to last?"

"Until the threat is neutralized."

_Neutralized,_ Fitz thought to himself. _How am I going to get away from here?_

Fitz rolls up his window and waves the bodyguard off. He needs time to think. He needs to formulate an escape plan. Fitz pushes the remote to the security gate. The heavy black rod iron gate slowly retracts. Pressing the accelerator Fitz starts up the driveway to the main house. He parks his car in its' usual spot. He is about to call Olivia but is interrupted by another one of Doyle's men tapping on his window. His irritation is growing.

"What," he barks.

"Sorry sir, your father wants to see you immediately."

Fitz returns his phone to his pocket and grabs his duffle bag from the passenger seat. He steps out of the car, stands toe-to-toe with the guard until the guard backs off, and then heads off to the front door. One of Doyle's men tries to take the duffle bag but Fitz resists causing a minor scuffle. The man growls at Fitz. "I don't need any help, thanks."

Fitz is approaching the front door when it swings open abruptly with enough force to crack the beveled stained-glass inset. "Damn it, Big Jerry bellows. Boy, get in here!" Jerry a much older worn-out version of Fitz stands at the door fuming. An unnatural rage fills his eyes. Fitz guardedly moves past his father to enter the house.

"Where have you been? You mother was worried sick. She called you ten times last night." Big Jerry demands following Fitz to the kitchen.

Fitz pulls out his cell phone. "I have no record of any calls from mom. Why didn't you call me on my cell phone?"

"She called the house phone. We both expected you to be home because of the storm. Why weren't you at home last night? Where did you spend the night?" Jerry asks through pursed lips already knowing the answer.

No sooner had Jerry finished asking the question did Jake enter the room with Henslowe Grayson. He gave Fitz a smug grin. He and Henslowe sat down at the kitchen table to watch Fitz being interrogated by his father.

"Obviously you know where I spent the night. I'm sure your lapdog Jake here filled you in on all the details." Fitz nods dismissively at Jake.

"Are you out of your damn mind? How many times have I told you not to dabble in any extraneous liaisons? You are going to imprint on Mellie, end of story!"

"The hell I am! I don't want any part of your master plan!" Fitz's alpha traits propel him forward into Jerry's personal space.

"Oh really?" Jerry smirks while jabbing his finger in Fitz's chest. "My boy you have no choice in the matter. You will not leave this house until the fever sets in. I will make damn sure you are bound to Mellie before the end of the week. Whatever plans you think you have with that Pope girl are canceled. You are going to fulfill your responsibilities to this family. I will no longer allow you to ignore the big picture. You need to trust me. I guarantee inside of week you will see things more clearly and welcome your destiny."

"The hell I will!" Fitz quickly turns to leave the kitchen, but his exit blocked by Jake and Henslowe. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

Jerry motions to two of the bodyguards. "Lock him in his room." The two guards place Fitz in a choke hold and drag him to his room. The guards snatch his duffle bag away from him and push him through the door and unto the floor of his room. Fitz scrambles to his feet to rush to the door. They lock him in. Fitz bangs and kicks his bedroom door but it is no use. His wooden door has been replaced with a metal prison door. "Fuck!" He looks around his room. Anything that he can use as a weapon or to pick a lock has been removed. His windows are covered with steel mesh and his landline severed. Three cameras encased in silver boxes have been placed strategically around his room to track his movements. Fitz knows he has to tear the cameras down before the tea suppressing his fever wears off. He is able to destroy the first two cameras with ease but the third is in a reinforced box. He starts pacing around the room; he needs to get rid of the third camera before he can contact Huck and Harrison. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a basin of water. He throws the water at the camera. He keeps refilling the basin and throwing the water at the camera until the camera short-circuits.

"Damn it, we're blind." One of the guards shouts, slamming his hands down on the table topped with the closed-circuit monitors.

"It does not matter, he can't escape. Just have your men check on him every hour." Jake says offering gratuitous advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huck and Harrison drive past the Grant estate in time to see the guards cornering Fitz. They drive around the corner and park. Harrison stands watch making sure Doyle's men are not patrolling the neighborhood. Huck hops a fence taking up position in the neighbor's side yard abutting the Grant estate. Peering through a hole in the fence he has an unobstructed view of the front of Fitz's house. He witnesses the scuffle between Fitz and Doyle's guard. Huck tries to raise Fitz on his cell phone – no answer. He sends Fitz a coded text -no response.

_Ring, ring, ring, stop. Ring, ring, ring, stop._ Jerry picks up Fitz's phone. The phone fell out of Fitz's pocket during the struggle with the guards. Worried Fitz's friends may stop by to find out why he is not answering his phone; Jerry decides to send a message. He opens Fitz's phone and reads the incoming chain of text messages. He pretends to be Fitz and tells Huck he can't hang out tonight after all.

"Fuck, they've got him in lock down." Huck whispers to himself. He texts back saying okay and that he'll see him in school on Monday. Jerry smiles to himself thinking he has accomplished his goal of keeping Fitz away from his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grayson, where's Mellie?" Jerry asks.

"She's down in LA visiting friends. She's due back tomorrow."

"Good. Bring her here. She should stay until it is time."

"I agree."

Jake, beginning to feel left out, asks if they need him to do anything else.

"No Jake, that will be all for now." Henslowe pats Jake on the back.

"Do you guys smell something?" Jake walks around the room sniffing the air. The enticing aroma leads him to Fitz's duffle bag. He opens the bag and pulls out Olivia's panties. He presses the panties to his nose and inhales deeply. Olivia's pure essence is making him euphoric. Henslowe and Big Jerry rush over to Jake; the scent is attracting them like catnip. Henslowe snatches the panties away from Jake and places the silken undies over his nose and mouth like an oxygen mask. His eyes take on a red glow. Big Jerry, chomping at the bit, rips the panties away from Henslowe and does the same nose to mouth act of inhalation. All three men are growling, their red eyes glowing like embers, their pants bulging are from the scent induced arousal.

"Damn it, they are in love, Henslowe snarls. Fitz will never fully imprint on Mellie now."

Big Jerry snaps out of his haze at hearing the word "love." He tells Jake to go get Henderson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz goes to his closet and lifts out one of the floorboards. He pulls out a burner phone he's kept hidden for a situation like this. He sends Harrison a text; he can't risk talking on the phone, in case his room is bugged. He tells Harrison where he is being held and the number of men guarding him. Harrison tells him they plan to rescue him tonight. Fitz is about to respond when he hears howling and yelling coming from the front of the house. He runs over to the window and looks down unto the driveway. Fear grips his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir you need something?"

"Yes Henderson, I need you to track down my son's girlfriend Olivia Pope and take care her. Jerry hands Henderson Olivia's panties. Henderson's hands start to shake. Non-alpha lycanthropes are easily worked into a rapacious frenzy by the pure innocence of love based sexual odors. He takes the panties and passes them around to his men. The men begin snarling, howling and foaming at the mouth. They rip Olivia's panties to shreds. The men take off their clothes and transform into lycanthropes before race to Olivia's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huck turns to rejoin Harrison but stops when he hears snarling and the ripping of fabric coming from the Grant estate. He peers through the fence again and sees the Doyle guards sniffing and passing around pieces of pink fabric. "Shit, Olivia!" Huck quickly makes a call, "Doyle's men are going after Olivia. Make the call and get a pack over to her house. They've got Fitz in lock down. Harrison and I will help him escape tonight.

"Can you two handle it alone, the man on the other end of the phone asks?"

"Yes, we can. We have no choice; we are out of time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no! The werewolves are on the hunt for Olivia and Fitz is being held captive in his bedroom. This does not look good. Who do you think Huck called? Jerry is serious about Fitz imprinting on Mellie. Metal doors and windows, seriously, come on. The man needs help. Now where is Fitz's mother while all this is going on? Share your thoughts. The next update may take a while. I'm working on the next chapter of Desert Princess.

Until next time my friends. Make my IPad ding because it makes happy to know you reading and enjoying the story.

Question – Who would you like to see meet their timely demise first? Henslowe, Jake, Big Jerry or Mellie?


End file.
